Someone Like You
by CrazyCullen1
Summary: Edward vai passar suas últimas férias antes da faculdade e conhece Bella. Os dois se apaixonam e ele parte deixando Bella e uma série de promessas para trás. Mas a vida acontece e sete anos se passam. Ele vai conseguir ter uma segunda chance?


**Disclaimer: Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer, mas eu os peguei emprestado para criar ****Someone Like You, que pertence a mim. **** Respeitem, por favor, e lembrem-se, plágio é crime!**

**Essa história era para ter sido postada na semana passada, no dia 14 como um presente de Valentine's Day para vocês que ainda acompanham minhas histórias. Mas o trabalho apertou e isso aqui acabou ficando maior do que eu tinha previsto e eu só consegui terminar hoje. Então Happy Valentine's Day atrasado. Espero que gostem.**

**Someone Like You**

\- Edward, carta pra você – Alice disse, entrando em meu quarto, depois de uma leve batida na porta, me estendendo um envelope e parando ao ver a mala sobre a minha cama.

\- Então você vai mesmo? – ela perguntou, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

\- Eu preciso, Ali. Eu preciso me reencontrar. Eu não sei exatamente quando foi que eu perdi o rumo. Mas eu sinto como se essa pessoa aqui não fosse eu. A morte da Bree, a partida da Tanya... eu preciso virar a página.

\- E você vai, irmão. Eu sei que vai – ela disse me abraçando apertado antes de sair e fechar a porta, me deixando com os meus fantasmas.

Larguei a carta em cima da cama e continuei arrumando minha mala. Eu não queria levar muita coisa. Só o essencial, afinal, nem sabia para onde eu estava indo. Se fosse preciso eu poderia comprar coisas que precisasse nas cidades onde parasse. Era melhor assim do que sair carregado de malas desnecessárias. Isso imediatamente me fez lembrar do dia em que Alice chegou para morar comigo. Na véspera, ao me ligar para informar o horário de seu voo, ela me disse que seria apenas uma pequena temporada, para eu não me sentir sozinho e ter alguém para me mimar, mas quando eu abri a porta e vi as 7 malas na minha porta eu tive a certeza de que ela tinha vindo para ficar. E talvez eu nunca tenha dito isso com todas as palavras, mas eu era muito grato por ela ter mudado toda a sua vida por minha causa naquele momento.

Fechei a mala, colocando-a perto da porta e fui em direção ao banheiro tomar um banho. Olhei minha imagem no maldito espelho que Alice insistira em recolocar sob o lavatório e fiquei encarando aquele homem diante de mim. Eu só sabia de uma coisa, eu não gostava da pessoa que ele era. Eu não gostava daquelas marcas de falta de sono debaixo dos olhos, da carranca, do olhar cansado. Eu não reconhecia aquela pessoa. Não era isso que eu tinha planejado me tornar aos 25 anos. Mas às vezes a vida dá umas rasteiras na gente e quando percebemos nos transformamos naquilo que nosso eu mais novo jurou nunca se transformar, magoamos quem juramos nunca magoar ou, pior ainda, magoamos a nós mesmos. Antes que eu me tornasse ainda mais patético e começasse a chorar no banheiro eu entrei sob o chuveiro, deixando a água quente levar o máximo de tensão possível e aproveitando ao máximo aquele momento. Eu não sabia quantos banhos bons de verdade eu teria durante a viagem.

Com a toalha enrolada na cintura voltei ao quarto, pegando uma boxer na gaveta da cômoda e vestindo-a antes de me jogar em minha cama, sentindo imediatamente algo me espetando nas costas. Me sentei rapidamente, olhando ao redor, só então me lembrando do envelope que Alice tinha me entregue mais cedo. A carta não tinha remetente, mas ao olhar meu nome e endereço escritos naquela caligrafia arredondada senti meu coração falhar uma batida. Seria possível? Com as mãos tremendo eu abri o envelope, tirando lá de dentro algumas folhas pautadas, começando a ler quase que imediatamente.

**Trilha: Someone Like You – Adele**

open (ponto) spotify (ponto) com / track / 4kflIGfjdZJW4ot2ioixTB?si = g7IkOKahQm2af4DgiZL99w

I heard that you're settled down

(Eu ouvi que você se estabeleceu)  
That you found a girl and you're married now

(Que encontrou uma garota e se casou)  
I heard that your dreams came true

(Eu ouvi que seus sonhos se tornaram reais)  
Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you

(Imagino que ela te deu coisas que eu não dei)

_\- Emmett. – Cutuquei meu primo, sentado ao meu lado, enquanto não conseguia tirar os olhos da morena que tinha acabado de entrar na pequena lanchonete._

_\- Oi Emmett! – ela disse ao passar pela gente._

_\- Oi Bella! – ele respondeu sorrindo para ela. Antes de se virar para mim. - Ai, Edward. Isso dói – ele disse esfregando o local onde eu o cuturaca, enquanto me olhava erguendo uma sobrancelha. – O que foi?_

_\- Quem é a morena? – perguntei._

_\- Isabella Swan – ele disse depois de rir baixinho. – Bella para os íntimos. Filha do chefe de polícia da cidade e melhor amiga da Rose. Ou seja, é bom ter duplo cuidado com ela. Eu realmente não quero ter que ligar para os seus pais e contar que você foi preso antes mesmo de entrar na universidade._

_\- Idiota._

_\- Agora para de me xingar e vai atendê-la. Eu passo a minha vez para você – ele disse rindo, voltando a mexer no celular._

_Eu estava de férias em Forks, as últimas antes de entrar na universidade dali a dois meses. Eu adorava passar férias na casa dos meus tios. Eu e Emmett tínhamos a mesma idade e sempre fomos muito próximos. Além disso, os pais dele tinham aquela lanchonete e era a minha chance de sempre conseguir juntar um dinheirinho, à medida que fui ficando mais velho._

_\- Bom dia. Sou Edward Cullen – disse me aproximando da mesa onde a morena tinha se sentado. – Posso trazer alguma coisa para você ou ainda está escolhendo ou quem sabe esperando alguém?_

_Ela me olhou como se tivesse achando graça daquele falatório desenfreado. Tinha horas, quando eu ficava nervoso que eu parecia Alice. E seu sorriso e a intensidade daquelas orbes castanhas quase me arrebataram._

_\- Isabella Swan – ela disse me abrindo um sorriso, ao mesmo tempo em que eu via um lindo tom de vermelho cobrir suas bochechas. - Muito prazer, mas pode me chamar de Bella._

_\- Pode apostar que nós dois juntos poderia envolver muito mais prazer. – E o seu risinho e o rubor ainda mais acentuado em suas bochechas me mostraram que eu tinha falado aquilo em voz alta e não apenas em pensamento como eu pensara. – Eu disse isso em voz alta? – perguntei, querendo abrir um buraco e me enfiar lá dentro._

_A gargalhada que ela soltou me fez rir junto e eu poderia passar o resto da vida ouvindo aquele som. Que porra era aquela? O que aquela mulher estava fazendo comigo?_

_\- Desculpa, eu não queria rir de você. É só que eu estou acostumada a ser a pessoa sempre pedindo desculpas e pagando micos homéricos. É bom ver que isso não acontece só comigo – ela disse parecendo realmente feliz._

_\- Que bom que a minha intenção vergonhosa de te atender serviu para alguma coisa – disse piscando para ela e dando um pequeno sorriso. Você quer que eu chame o Emmett agora?_

_\- O Emmett? Por quê? – ela perguntou parecendo confusa._

_\- Para continuar te atendendo, afinal..._

_\- Não. Está tudo bem. Me traz um café preto, um suco de laranja e um croissant, por favor – ela disse sorrindo._

_\- É pra já – disse piscando e juro ter ouvido um suspiro ao sair, mas isso pode ter sido apenas a minha imaginação._

Old friend

(Velho amigo)  
Why are you so shy?

(Por que você está tão tímido?)  
It ain't like you to hold back

(Não é do seu feitio se conter)  
Or hide from the light

(Ou se esconder da luz)

_\- Você confia em mim? – perguntei de repente me sentando no espaço à sua frente, enquanto ela lia, sentada em uma das mesas, na lanchonete. Eu já tinha me acostumado com a presença diária de Bella no local. Ela era capaz de passar horas lá dentro perdida em seus livros ou então escrevendo em um pequeno caderno. Tirando os olhos de um ou de outro apenas para agradecer quando eu colocava uma nova xícara de café ou de chocolate quente ao seu lado._

_\- Eu te conheço a menos de 10 dias, Edward – ela disse rolando os olhos._

_\- E? – perguntei a encarando sério. - Confia ou não confia?_

_\- Tá bom, confio – ela disse depois de alguns segundos mordendo seu lábio inferior. Se ela soubesse como aquele simples gesto me deixava louco..._

_\- Então vem comigo – disse me levantando e puxando sua mão._

_\- Ei calma. Você não está em horário de trabalho? – ela perguntou, enquanto tentava recolocar os sapatos e juntar os pertences na bolsa._

_\- Benefícios de ser sobrinho dos donos. Agora vem – disse voltando a puxá-la._

_\- Edward, calma – ela disse rindo, mas me acompanhando, sua mão colada à minha._

_\- Tchau Emmett – dissemos juntos, enquanto saímos em direção às ruas tranquilas de Forks. _

_\- Para onde vamos? – ela perguntou enquanto eu abria a porta do volvo que eu havia alugado ao chegar, para ela entrar._

_\- Surpresa – disse depositando um beijo em sua bochecha e dando a volta para assumir meu lugar._

_\- Eu odeio surpresas._

_\- Você vai adorar essa – disse arrancando com o carro, fazendo ela me olhar com um olhar arregalado. _

_Vinte minutos depois eu estava estacionando na praia de La Push e abrindo a porta do carro para ela._

_\- Eu imagino que você já tenha vindo aqui milhares de vezes – eu disse tomando sua mão na minha. – Mas eu sempre vinha aqui com Emmett e meus tios quando criança e eu só conseguia pensar em te trazer. Eu sei que é bobo, mas..._

_\- É lindo, Edward – ela disse tomando meu rosto entre suas mãos e me obrigando a olhar para ela._

_\- Eu não usaria a palavra lindo tendo você no mesmo local, Bella – disse acariciando sua bochecha, exatamente no local onde eu podia ver o rubor tomando conta. – Bella? – chamei, fazendo ela erguer o rosto, me encarando novamente. – Eu quero muito te beijar agora, posso?_

_Mas ao invés de me responder ela se aproximou ainda mais de mim, colando nossos lábios em um beijo lento e tentativo a princípio. Logo separamos nossos lábios, nossas testas coladas. Seus olhos estavam fechados e ela respirava profundamente. Passando uma de minhas mãos novamente pela sua bochecha eu levei a outra até sua cintura, a trazendo para mais junto de mim enquanto colava novamente nossos lábios, dessa vez em um beijo mais cheio de vontade, minha língua pedindo passagem por sua boca. _

_Eu seria capaz de beijar Isabella para sempre._

I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited

(Eu odeio aparecer do nada, sem ser convidada)  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it

(Mas eu não pude ficar longe, não consegui evitar)  
I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

(Eu tinha esperança de que você visse meu rosto e que você se lembrasse)  
That for me, it isn't over

(De que pra mim, não terminou)

_\- Você tem certeza que ninguém vai pegar a gente? – perguntei olhando para todos os lados, enquanto Isabella passava por baixo da corrente que tornava o setor de bebidas alcoólicas proibido aquele horário no pequeno mercadinho onde estávamos._

_\- Relaxa, Edward. Essa não é a primeira vez que faço isso._

_\- Meu Deus, eu tô namorando uma delinquente! – exclamei. E só depois que as palavras deixaram meus lábios é que eu me dei conta do que eu tinha dito._

_\- Namorando? – ela perguntou com os olhos arregalados, brincando com o cabelo para evitar me encarar._

_\- Bem – eu disse erguendo seu queixo e pegando uma de suas mãos na minha. É assim que eu me sinto. Isabella Swan, você quer ser minha namorada?_

_\- Mas a gente... você... – Ela começou e eu sabia que ela iria falar sobre o fato de morarmos em Estados diferentes, mas naquele momento eu não queria pensar nisso. Eu estava feliz como nunca tinha sido antes e só queria aproveitar ao máximo._

_\- Ei, relaxa. Vamos aproveitar o que temos agora. O depois a gente resolve depois – eu disse, recebendo apenas um pequeno aceno de cabeça. – E então, eu ainda estou esperando a minha resposta – disse erguendo uma sobrancelha para ela._

_\- Claro que eu quero. – E dizendo isso ela se jogou no meu colo, passando suas pernas pela minha cintura e colando nossos lábios, me beijando como se sua vida dependesse disso_.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

(Não se preocupe, eu vou encontrar alguém como você)  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too

(Eu só desejo o melhor para você também)  
Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said

(Não me esqueça, eu implore. Eu lembro o que você disse)  
Sometimes it lasts in love

(Algumas vezes o amor dura)  
But sometimes it hurts instead

(Mas algumas vezes ele machuca)  
Sometimes it lasts in love

(Algumas vezes o amor dura)  
But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah

(Mas algumas vezes ele machuca)

_\- Eu não entendo, Bells. Me dá uma boa razão para você não ir para Nova York comigo – eu disse passando a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo enquanto andava de um lado para o outro diante dela, sentada no balanço, no parquinho onde costumávamos nos encontrar às vezes. Eu podia ver que ela estava lutando contra as lágrimas e eu odiava aquilo, mas eu não conseguia entender porque ela não queria ir comigo para Nova York. Nós dois podíamos arrumar um apartamento pequeno para nós, perto de alguma lanchonete legal, eu arrumaria um emprego de meio horário, ela poderia trabalhar também e com isso não precisaríamos nos separar. Era simples. Ela só precisava dizer sim, mas aparentemente ela não pensava assim._

_\- Eu não posso, Edward. Minha vida está em Forks. Eu não posso largar tudo por alguém que eu acabei de conhecer. Não agora – ela disse desistindo de lutar contra as lágrimas e permitindo que elas escorressem por suas bochechas. - Em outro momento eu talvez cometesse essa loucura, mas agora eu não posso._

_\- Eu não posso não é motivo, porra – gritei parando à sua frente, segurando as correntes do balanço, fazendo ele parar. - Você passa metade do seu dia sentada naquela porcaria de lanchonete lendo e escrevendo. Se você quiser pode fazer isso em qualquer lugar do mundo Isabella. Não é algo tão difícil assim. - Eu me arrependi assim que as palavras saíram de minha boca e eu vi a dor em seus olhos, antes dela levantar, batendo com as duas mãos no meu peito e me empurrando para passar. – Bells, espera eu..._

_\- Eu te odeio, Edward. Me deixa em paz! – ela gritou antes de sair correndo do parque, chorando, me deixando ali sem entender nada._

You'd know how the time flies

(Você deveria saber como o tempo voa)  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives

(Ontem mesmo era o tempo de nossas vidas)  
We were born and raised in a summery haze

(Nascemos e crescemos em uma neblina de verão)  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days

(Ligados pela surpresa de nossos dias de glória)

_\- Você é um idiota, Edward Cullen. – A loira gritou assim que entrou na lanchonete, fazendo os poucos clientes do local virarem a cabeça para nos encarar. Fazendo Emmett gritar um 'fudeu' de dentro da cozinha._

_\- Bom dia para você também, Rosalie. Posso saber a que devo tal elogio a essa hora? – perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha para ela, que havia parado à minha frente, com as mãos na cintura._

_\- Se precisa perguntar além de idiota é burro._

_\- Ed, Ed... – Emmett disse vindo da cozinha, enxugando a mão em um pano, recebendo um sorriso da loira que a poucos segundos tinha um olhar assassino voltado para a minha pessoa. – Eu não sei o que você fez, mas para a ursinha está irritada assim a essa hora, deve ter a ver com a Bella. Até porque, não sei se você percebeu, ela ainda não apareceu e, geralmente, nesse horário, ela já está na quarta xícara de café._

_É claro que eu tinha percebido a ausência dela. Eu não conseguia parar de olhar para a porta e cada vez que ela abria eu sentia aquela sensação de frio na barriga em antecipação, apenas para me sentir decepcionado e preocupado logo em seguida. Mas Rosalie estava fazendo uma tempestade em copo d'água. Bella era adulta e nós dois poderíamos resolver nossos problemas juntos._

_\- A gente teve uma discussãozinha ontem... – Comecei._

_\- Discussãozinha? – A loira gritou. – Discussãozinha? Vá a merda, Edward Cullen. Você foi um filha da puta egoísta que não sabe o que fala e magoou a última pessoa nessa cidade que merece ser magoada. Você teve coragem de dizer pra ela que ela podia ler e escrever em qualquer lugar do planeta. Eu quero te matar, Edward._

_\- Ai, Emmett, isso dói – eu disse ao sentir o tapa na minha nuca._

_\- Caraca, Edward, você é burro assim mesmo ou tá tentando provar alguma coisa para alguém? – Emmett perguntou me olhando como se não estivesse acreditando no que tinha acabado de ouvir. – Como você foi dizer algo assim para a garota?_

_\- E eu falei alguma mentira? – perguntei, cansado de servir de saco de pancada para os dois. – Se ela realmente gostasse de mim como eu gosto dela ela podia ir comigo para Nova York, quem sabe até começar um curso de alguma coisa relacionada a escrita lá._

_Eu observei quando Rose baixou o rosto entre as mãos e quando ela ergueu o rosto novamente sua feição tinha mudado. Seus olhos estavam cheios d'água e ela parecia realmente preocupada._

_\- Edward, o sonho da Bella sempre foi sair dessa cidade. Ela nunca gostou desse clima frio e chuvoso. Ela sonhava, desde criança, com o dia em que iria para a universidade estudar Literatura inglesa. Os pais dela sempre deram todo o apoio para isso e desde que eu a conheço ela está sempre com um livro em uma mão e um caderno onde ela anota qualquer ideia que surja em sua cabeça em outra. Esse ano ela estava em contagem regressiva para finalmente ir para a universidade. Mas mais ou menos no início do ano a mãe dela recebeu um diagnóstico de câncer no cérebro e de poucos meses de vida. A vida dela desabou e ela vive para cuidar da mãe e para manter o pai são. Escrever é a fuga dela, Edward. E eu odeio dizer isso, mas eu não via minha amiga sorrir há muito tempo e então você chegou e é como se ela tivesse percebido que ela merece continuar vivendo, mesmo com todo o pesadelo que a vida dela se tornou. Mas você não pode exigir nada dela agora._

_\- Puta merda, eu sou um idiota – disse esfregando meu rosto, tentando pensar em algo para fazer._

_\- E burro. – Emmett completou, fazendo Rosalie rir e eu olhar com raiva para os dois._

_\- O que eu faço agora? – perguntei olhando para os dois em busca de alguma sugestão_

_\- Eu não devia te ajudar, mas ela está neste lugar – Rose disse anotando um endereço em um guardanapo e me estendendo. _

_\- Obrigado, Rose – eu disse pegando o papel, tirando o avental da lanchonete e começando a caminhar em direção a porta._

_\- Edward? – Rosalie chamou antes de eu sair. – Se você magoar minha amiga de novo eu te capo._

I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited

(Eu odeio aparecer do nada, sem ser convidada)  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it

(Mas eu não pude ficar longe, não consegui evitar)  
I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

(Eu tinha esperança de que você visse meu rosto e que você se lembrasse)  
That for me, it isn't over

(De que pra mim, não terminou)

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

(Não se preocupe, eu vou encontrar alguém como você)  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too

(Eu só desejo o melhor para você também)  
Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said

(Não me esqueça, eu implore. Eu lembro o que você disse)  
Sometimes it lasts in love

(Algumas vezes o amor dura)  
But sometimes it hurts instead

(Mas algumas vezes ele machuca)  
Sometimes it lasts in love

(Algumas vezes o amor dura)  
But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah

(Mas algumas vezes ele machuca)

_Eu já tinha ido a Port Angeles outras vezes, mas acho que nunca dirigira tão rápido até lá como hoje. Assim que cheguei ao endereço dado por Rosalie não me espantei ao perceber que era uma pequena livraria. Subi os três degraus até a porta e parei, respirando fundo, para tomar coragem e me acalmar antes de entrar._

_Assim que abri a porta um sininho tocou e uma senhora de cabelos brancos e um largo sorriso me deu as boas-vindas, me dizendo para ficar à vontade e chamá-la caso eu precisasse de alguma ajuda. Apenas acenei com o cabeça enquanto meus olhos escaneavam o local até parar na figura sentada em algumas almofadas, próxima a janela, com um livro na mão. O sol fraco batia em seus cabelos, dando a eles um leve tom avermelhado. Se possível, ela parecia ainda mais linda. _

_Como sempre acontecia quando estava lendo, ela só percebeu minha presença quando eu me sentei à sua frente. Meu coração batia forte quando seus olhos saíram das páginas do livro em suas mãos para me encarar por alguns segundos. Eu não sabia exatamente o que eu iria dizer a ela, além do fato de que eu era um idiota e que estava morrendo de medo de que ela nunca mais quisesse me ver ou falar comigo. Seus olhos logo caíram nos dois copos de café que se encontravam ao meu lado. Eu aproveitara para passar em um Starbucks que ficava no caminho da livraria para comprar um café para ela e um para mim, afinal seria bom ter alguma coisa entre as mãos enquanto eu estivesse falando. Assim que ela ergueu a sobrancelha para mim eu estendi o copo de café para ela._

_\- Já que você não foi até o café eu trouxe o café até você – disse tentando aliviar o clima, mas falhando miseravelmente._

_Ela agarrou o copo, tomando um longo gole antes de me agradecer e soltar a pergunta de um milhão de dólares._

_\- O que você está fazendo aqui, Edward?_

_\- Eu vim te pedir perdão por tudo o que eu disse ontem. Eu me arrependi assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca. Eu não devia ter pressionado você e dito aquelas coisas horríveis. Mas aí hoje cedo você não apareceu e eu me senti um merda e depois a Rose surgiu e ela me contou... – eu parei, tomando um gole do meu café, sem saber como continuar._

_\- Ela te contou sobre a minha mãe – Bella completou por mim._

_\- Sim, ela me contou tudo, sobre como você sempre quis sair de Forks e como vocês descobriram a doença da sua mãe há poucos meses e como isso mudou tudo e eu sinto muito, Bells. Muito mesmo. Eu fui tão idiota._

_\- Sim, você foi – ela disse mordendo o lábio. – Mas ao mesmo tempo você não tinha como saber. Só a Rose e eu suponho que o Emmett sabem de tudo. Eu não gosto de falar sobre isso porque falar torna tudo ainda mais real, faz doer ainda mais. E durante essas semanas, Edward, você me tirou da vida miserável que eu venho vivendo e eu não queria trazer essa dor para dentro do que a gente tinha, eu não queria que você me olhasse com pena._

_\- Bells, nós somos uma equipe. Você pode contar comigo pra tudo. Eu sei que a gente se conhece tem pouco tempo e que as coisas entre a gente aconteceram rápido demais. Mas a verdade é que eu te amo e eu nunca senti o que eu sinto por você por mais ninguém. Eu nunca me liguei tão rapidamente a alguém. Eu não tô com você só pelos bons momentos. Eu quero te apoiar para o que você precisar._

_\- Eu me sinto péssima. Sinto que a minha vida inteira eu só pensei em sair de Forks e só vivi para isso, sendo uma péssima filha que só sabia reclamar do lugar onde vivia. E agora que eu me dei conta disso ela está morrendo. Ou talvez eu só tenha me dado conta disso porque ela está morrendo – ela disse envolvendo os joelhos com os braços, enquanto os lábios tremiam, por ela tentar lutar, em vão, contra as lágrimas. - Meu pai, por outro lado, desde que recebeu a notícia só sabe ficar enfurnado naquela delegacia. Parece até que Forks é uma cidade muito perigosa. Minha vida tá desmoronando e eu não sei o que fazer – ela disse, finalmente deixando as lágrimas escorrerem livremente pelo seu rosto._

_\- Eu tenho certeza que a sua mãe não te acha uma péssima filha, Bells – eu disse puxando-a para se acomodar entre as minha pernas, a abraçando com força. – E é melhor você se dar conta daquilo que acha que pode melhorar agora do que tarde demais. Então diga pra ela enquanto ainda é possível tudo o que você tem pra dizer. Aproveita ao máximo esse tempo que vocês estão tendo juntas. E quanto ao seu pai, cada pessoa lida com a dor de um jeito diferente. Apenas esteja lá para ele quando ele precisar. Isso é só o que você pode fazer. E ficar se cobrando não vai fazer bem para ninguém._

_\- Obrigada, Edward._

_\- Eu vou estar aqui para você sempre que você precisar Bells. Mesmo quando eu estiver em Nova York e você em Forks, eu sempre vou estar presente para você._

_\- Eu vou cobrar essa promessa – ela disse se virando em meus braços, encaixando a cabeça no vão do meu pescoço._

_\- Você não vai precisar cobrar. Eu vou fazer questão de cumpri-la – afirmei, beijando ternamente o topo de sua cabeça._

_Horas mais tarde, ao sairmos de mãos dadas da livraria, não pude deixar de observar o sorriso terno da senhora atrás do balcão nos observando._

Nothing compares, no worries or cares

(Nada se compara, nenhuma preocupação ou cuidado)

Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made

(Arrependimentos e erros fazem parte das memórias)

Who would have known how bitter-sweet

(Quem poderia ter adivinhado o gosto amargo)

This would taste?

(Que isso teria?)

_\- Onde você está me levando? – perguntei assim que entrei em seu jipe, estacionado em frente a lanchonete, depositando um beijo em sua bochecha. Ao sair da lanchonete mais cedo, Bella tinha sido bem específica, me avisando para estar pronto, esperando por ela, na porta da lanchonete às 17h e para dar as chaves do Volvo para que o Emmett o levasse para casa._

_\- Surpresa – ela disse me dando um selinho rápido e rindo ao me ouvir rosnar baixo, enquanto seguia para um lado da cidade que eu não conhecia._

_Bella seguiu dirigindo por cerca de 25 minutos, durante os quais conversamos sobre várias coisas, incluindo o curso de publicidade que eu começaria em breve, a paixão dela pelos livros e pela escrita, música, nossas infâncias. A conversa fluía fácil entre nós. E como se houvéssemos combinado, nenhum de nós tocou no fato de que aquele era o nosso último dia juntos. Algum tempo depois ela estacionou o carro no que, para mim, parecia o meio do nada._

_\- Desculpa, a gente vai ter que andar a partir daqui – ela disse mordendo o lábio, o que eu agora sabia determinar que era um sinal de nervosismo. – O carro não vai até lá. Mas não falta muito agora._

_\- Ok, eu disse segurando sua mão. Vamos andar, então._

_Caminhamos lado a lado por entre as árvores por cerca de 5 minutos até ela parar novamente, me encarando nos olhos._

_\- Você confia em mim? – perguntou me fazendo rir._

_\- Com a minha vida – respondi dizendo a única coisa que eu poderia dizer para ela naquele momento, a verdade, recebendo um imenso sorriso como resposta._

_\- Então coloque isso por favor – ela disse me estendendo uma venda._

_\- Bells..._

_\- Por favor, Edward._

_\- Tudo bem – disse colocando a venda e segurando novamente sua mão para que ela pudesse me guiar. _

_Andamos por mais um ou dois minutos e ela me informou que havíamos chegado, me pedindo para esperar por ela no lugar onde ela havia me deixado. Eu pude sentir ela se afastando de mim, mas antes que eu pudesse sentir muito a sua falta ela estava novamente ao meu lado, sua mão se entrelaçando à minha._

_\- Pode tirar a venda – ela murmurou em meu ouvido, aproveitando para deixar uma leve mordida no lóbulo da minha orelha, me causando um arrepio instantâneo._

_Assim que tirei a venda e olhei ao redor percebi que estávamos em uma bela campina. Ela estava toda iluminada por velas dentro de uma espécie de redoma de vidro e no centro havia uma toalha com uma garrafa de vinho, duas taças e algumas frutas. _

_\- Uau – eu disse, incapaz de colocar em palavras o que estava sentindo ao ver tudo o que ela havia preparado ali._

_\- Você gostou? – ela perguntou parecendo apreensiva._

_\- Se eu gostei? – perguntei a puxando para junto de mim. – Bells, isso é simplesmente a coisa mais incrível que alguém já preparou para mim – disse a tomando em um beijo apaixonado, só a soltando quando nós dois precisamos nos afastar em busca de ar. – Quando você preparou tudo isso?_

_\- Já estava planejando há alguns dias. Eu queria que nossa última noite juntos fosse especial – ela disse me dando um selinho rápido antes de me puxar pela mão para me sentar junto com ela na toalha. – Aí preparei tudo e depois que saí da lanchonete hoje eu peguei as coisas em casa e vim para cá com a Rose. Ela me ajudou a arrumar tudo. – Ela terminou de explicar enquanto eu abria o vinho e servia uma taça para cada um de nós._

_Eu tinha acabado de morder um morango e senti o líquido da fruta escorrendo pelo canto da minha boca. Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, observei quase em câmera lenta Bella engatinhar sobre a toalha, em minha direção e subir no meu colo, uma perna de cada lado do meu quadril, enquanto sua língua recolhia o líquido escorrido. Se aquilo não era a cena mais erótica que eu já tinha visto, eu não sabia o que era. Imediatamente deixei um gemido deixar meus lábios enquanto sentia meu pau começar a ganhar vida dentro de minha calça. Ao som do meu gemido, Bella achou por bem deixar meu queixo e pescoço e tomar meus lábios em um beijo onde ela assumiu o controle desde o início. Uma de minhas mãos foi para o seu pescoço, enquanto a outra apertava firme a sua cintura. Seus lábios não me deixavam, ora em meus lábios, ora em meu pescoço, ao mesmo tempo em que ela rebolava em meu colo. Eu me sentia como um garoto de 14 anos prestes a gozar na calça a qualquer momento. Aproveitei um momento de distração seu para tirar sua blusa e nos virar, colocando-a delicadamente sobre a toalha, enquanto eu me deitava sobre ela, tomando cuidado para não soltar meu peso em cima do seu corpo. Aproveitei para descer meus lábios por seu pescoço e colo, mordendo um dos mamilos por cima do soutien, arrancando o primeiro gemido da noite dela. Ela seguia impulsionando seu quadril, tentando ganhar algum tipo de contato entre a gente._

_\- Edward, eu preciso de você – ela murmurou e se eu já estava duro antes agora minhas bolas tinham acabado de ficar roxas._

_Nós dois nos sentamos, nossas testas encostadas enquanto tentávamos recuperar o fôlego. Sua mão passeando pelo meu peito e aproveitando para tirar minha camisa e, em seguida descendo para o botão de minha calça jeans._

_\- Bells, espera – eu disse segurando sua mão, interrompendo o movimento, fazendo ela olhar para mim._

_\- Eu também te quero demais, mas eu não estava esperando por isso. Eu não tenho camisinha aqui – disse me sentindo culpado, sem coragem de encará-la._

_Sem dizer uma palavra, Bella apenas levantou uma das pontas da toalha, revelando uma cartela com 4 preservativos, enquanto me olhava mordendo os lábios._

_\- Você realmente veio preparada, não é? – perguntei rindo, a puxando novamente para mim._

_\- Digamos que foi um presente da Rose pra gente._

_\- Meu Deus, eu amo a Rosalie – eu disse ganhando imediatamente um tapa no braço. – Mas não tanto quanto amo você, baby._

_E dizendo isso eu terminei de tirar minha calça, passando em seguida para a calça dela, até que não havia mais nenhuma peça de roupa entre nós. E quando eu a penetrei e ela gemeu meu nome, eu soube que eu estava em casa e que eu nunca iria querer estar em outro lugar._

* * *

Apesar de não ter conseguido dormir à noite, com todas aquelas lembranças me assaltando enquanto eu lia e relia a carta sem parar, assim que o dia amanheceu eu me levantei, tomei um banho e me arrumei para pegar a estrada. A ideia era sair dirigindo por aí, sem rumo. Dirigir sempre foi algo que me conectou comigo mesmo. Algo na velocidade, no vento entrando pela janela, na paisagem pela frente, na solidão dentro do carro. Há muitos anos eu e Emmett tínhamos planejado sair um dia em uma _road trip_ por aí. Bem, Emmett agora estava casado com Rosalie, era pai de família e dono da lanchonete em Forks, a qual ele havia transformado em uma hamburgueria super famosa na região. Tinha pessoas que saíam de Port Angeles para ir comer os hambúrgueres dele em Forks. Agora aquele seria um projeto só meu.

Estava tomando café da manhã, quando Alice desceu as escadas, ainda sonolenta e se sentou ao meu lado, me abraçando pela cintura.

\- Eu vou sentir sua falta – ela disse encostando sua cabeça em meu braço.

\- Eu também, Pixel – respondi, apenas recebendo um olhar mortal de sua parte. – Mas você não precisava ter levantado tão cedo em um sábado para me ver partindo.

\- Não levantei por isso – ela respondeu abrindo um sorriso enquanto se servia de algumas frutas.

\- Então por quê?

\- Sonhei com você essa noite. E você estava feliz, Edward – ela disse voltando a me encarar. - Sorrindo o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi em seu rosto. Seu antigo eu estava de volta.

\- Obrigado, Alice. – Comecei a dizer antes de ser interrompido novamente por ela.

\- Mas não foi só isso. Tinha uma linda morena ao seu lado e ela era o motivo do seu sorriso. Eu nunca a vi antes, mas eu sei que eu e ela seremos muito amigas.

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando Alice – disse sentindo meu coração disparado no peito.

\- Pode até não saber agora, Edward, mas em breve vai saber. Eu nunca erro, você já devia saber disso – ela disse continuando a tomar seu café como se estivesse falando do clima e não de algum sonho premonitório maluco.

\- Eu preciso ir – disse depois que terminamos de tomar nosso café em silêncio. – Eu quero aproveitar o máximo do dia dirigindo.

Nos abraçamos apertado por alguns instantes antes de nos soltarmos e ela ficou me observando enquanto eu seguia em direção ao meu Volvo.

\- Edward? – Alice chamou quando eu estava pronto para entrar no carro. – Traga meu irmão de volta e a minha mais nova melhor amiga para mim. – Ela completou quando eu me virei.

\- Vou fazer o possível – respondi piscando para ela e acelerando rumo à rua. Meu coração tão acelerado quanto o carro.

* * *

Eu já estava dirigindo há horas. A playlist que eu e Emmett havíamos criado há anos para este momento tocando sem parar no meu sistema multimídias. Umas músicas extremamente clichês como _Rocket Man_, _Tiny Dancer_ e _California Dreamin'_, mas eu podia sentir a animação correndo por minhas veias, me lembrando dos garotos sonhadores que fomos um dia. Bem, Emmett ainda era uma eterna criança. Eu não o via desde o meu casamento, mas tenho certeza que ele não mudou tanto assim.

Ele e Rosalie se casaram apenas um ano depois de mim, mas eu não tive coragem de comparecer ao casamento deles. Eu sabia que _ela_ estaria lá e eu simplesmente não conseguiria encará-la. Ver em seus olhos o quanto eu a tinha magoado. Ou talvez ver que ela estava bem e que eu não significara nada para ela. Além do mais eu lembrava bem da promessa que Rosalie havia feito de me capar se eu magoasse a melhor amiga dela e, bem... Rosalie me assustava pra caramba. O fato dela não ter ido ao meu casamento me deixara muito claro que eu continuava não sendo sua pessoa preferida no mundo.

Aumentei o som, cantando junto com David Bowie, tentando tirar aquelas lembranças à força de minha mente. Eu sabia que precisava me perdoar por tudo e que só assim eu conseguiria voltar, dentro do possível, a ser quem eu fora um dia. Mas eu não sabia como fazer isso. Resolvi apenas curtir o momento, curtindo a música, parando de vez em quando para tirar algumas fotos, comer alguma coisa e sempre parando em algum lugar para dormir quando começava a anoitecer, para cair novamente na estrada pouco antes do amanhecer. A minha ideia era não me cobrar demais e deixar as coisas fluírem. Não é como se eu tivesse uma data para voltar para casa. Eu tinha pedido demissão alguns dias antes e não tinha nenhum prazo a cumprir. Quer dizer, eu tinha que estar em casa para o Natal ou dona Esme era bem capaz de ajudar Rosalie a me capar, mas isso me dava bons 11 meses na estrada ou para fazer o que eu bem entendesse até lá.

Era início da tarde do terceiro dia quando vi a placa na minha frente e senti meu coração disparando no peito.

"_Bem-vindo a Washington."_

Como eu tinha ido parar ali? Maldita Alice com seus sonhos premonitórios. Maldita carta que me fizera voltar a pensar em uma época que eu tinha trancado no fundo do meu cérebro. Maldito subconsciente traiçoeiro.

Parei o carro no acostamento, respirando fundo durante alguns minutos, tentando me acalmar depois de constatar que eu realmente iria fazer aquilo. E ao me sentir capaz de articular alguma palavra, procurei o número entre os contatos do meu celular, apertando o botão de discar após mais uma inspiração longa.

\- O babaca lembrou que tem um primo? A que devo essa honra? – Emmett perguntou após o segundo toque e pelo seu tom de voz eu percebi que apesar de tudo ele estava feliz com a minha ligação.

\- Oi para você também, Emm – disse, passando a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo, observando os carros que passavam por mim na estrada.

\- É bom ouvir sua voz depois de tanto tempo, cara.

\- Eu também senti sua falta Emm. e é meio que por isso que eu estou ligando – disse sem saber direito como continuar aquela conversa.

\- O que aconteceu, Ed? – Emmett perguntou rindo. - Quando você fica enrolando para falar é porque lá vem encrenca. – Ele completou rindo.

Eu ri junto com ele antes de perguntar:

\- O quanto a sua mulher ainda me odeia?

\- Rose?

\- Por que você tem outra e eu não sei?

\- Não idiota – ele disse parecendo sério de repente. – É só que a sua pergunta me pegou de surpresa.

\- Por que? – perguntei curioso.

\- Porque a última coisa que eu imaginei era que você ia me ligar para perguntar da Rose. Achei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa.

\- Na verdade aconteceu – disse respirando fundo mais uma vez antes de contar tudo o que acontecera nos últimos dias e horas para ele.

\- Quer dizer que a Bellinha finalmente te escreveu? – ele perguntou depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

\- Porra, Emmett, depois de tudo o que eu falei você só se prendeu no detalhe da carta? – perguntei levemente irritado.

\- Ed, Ed. A carta é o mais importante, priminho. Se não fosse ela você não teria tido todas essas lembranças e não estaria finalmente aqui. Já era hora de você assumir o controle da sua vida novamente, cara.

\- Quê? – perguntei confuso.

\- Eu realmente começo a achar que a Rose tem razão e que você é mesmo burro – ele disse soltando um suspiro. – Tem certeza que tia Esme não te deixou cair do berço quando pequeno?

\- Vai se fudê, Emm.

\- Mais tarde, priminho. Mas agora, a que horas você chega?

\- Não sei, acabei de entrar no Estado de Washington.

\- Pelo jeito que você dirige, na hora do jantar já estará aqui – ele disse soltando um risinho. – Estaremos esperando por você. Vou avisar a Rose.

\- Emm? – chamei antes que ele desligasse. – Ela continua aí? – E eu sabia que não precisava dizer mais nada para ele entender.

\- Isso você vai ter que descobrir por si mesmo, Edward. – E dizendo isso ele desligou o telefone.

* * *

Como Emmett previra eu cheguei a Forks por volta da hora do jantar e dirigi direto para a lanchonete. Parei o carro na porta e fiquei observando o local. Estava completamente diferente e senti um grande orgulho pelo meu primo. Emmett sempre gostara e tivera tino para aquilo. Ele não se via fazendo outra coisa. Por isso quis fazer administração na universidade de Port Angeles e depois assumir a administração da lanchonete, o que eu sabia que ele vinha fazendo muito bem. Rosalie, por sua vez dava aulas no jardim de infância da cidade. Quem diria que aquela mulher capaz de me assustar mais do que minha própria mãe tinha jeito para crianças. Falando nela, não sei quanto tempo fiquei parado dentro do carro apenas observando aquele local que tantas lembranças boas me trazia, quando ouvi alguém batendo no vidro do carro e ao olhar para fora vi a loira em questão me observando.

\- Está esperando um convite formal para entrar? – ela perguntou erguendo um sobrancelha para mim, depois que eu abri a porta do carro, me encolhendo um pouco ao sentir o vento frio me atingindo. Tinha esquecido o quanto Forks era fria em qualquer época do ano, mais ainda no inverno.

\- Ei Rose, obrigado por me receber – disse sorrindo para ela. – Estava apenas observando o local, vendo o ótimo trabalho que vocês fizeram.

\- Guarde essa desculpa para o Emmett que acredita nas suas merdas, Edward – ela disse começando a caminhar em direção à entrada da lanchonete. – Eu sei muito bem que você estava reunindo coragem por medo da Bella estar aí dentro. – E dizendo isso ela entrou, deixando a porta quase bater na minha cara. Definitivamente eu não entendia o que Emmett tinha visto nessa mulher.

Emmett tinha me servido o melhor hambúrguer que eu já comi na vida e estávamos apenas conversando, lembrando sobre os velhos tempos, contando sobre coisas que tinham acontecido em todo esse tempo em que tínhamos ficado sem nos vermos. Eu queria perguntar pela Bella, mas ao mesmo tempo estava morrendo de medo de saber que ela tinha seguido em frente e estava feliz. Quer dizer, eu queria que ela estivesse feliz, mas uma parte minha, egoisticamente queria que ela estivesse sozinha. Eu sei que ela não passou todo esse tempo sentada chorando ou esperando por mim. Eu nem poderia pedir por isso. Com que direito? Eu sabia muito bem que tinha sido eu a foder com tudo, mas eu só queria uma chance de conversar com ela e explicar tudo. Eu só queria pedir perdão olhando nos olhos dela.

Aos poucos a lanchonete foi esvaziando e quando me dei conta Rosalie estava arrumando o salão enquanto Emmett arrumava a cozinha. Sem dizer uma palavra eu me levantei, indo para o canto oposto onde a loira se encontrava, começando a arrumar aquele lado para ela. O trabalho silenciava minha mente e aquilo me lembrava todo o tempo que eu passava ali quando mais novo. Sem dizer nada ela apenas abriu um pequeno sorriso, acenando com a cabeça para mim, enquanto seguíamos trabalhando juntos. Em menos de uma hora terminamos tudo, apagamos as luzes e saímos, trancando a lanchonete. Os dois entraram no carro parado na ruazinha lateral e eu apenas os segui pelas ruas escuras e vazias de Forks até a casa deles.

Assim que eu desci do carro pude ouvir risadas vindo de dentro da casa. Rose correu para dentro e eu percebi a troca de olhares preocupados entre ela e Emmett, mas não me preocupei com isso até entrar e ver um pequeno menino de cabelos loirinhos cacheados e a morena que eu mais queria e mais temia ver parados, olhando com os olhos arregalados para a porta.

\- Mamãe – o menino gritou correndo meio desengonçado e agarrando as pernas de Rosalie.

\- Anthony McCarthy, o que você está fazendo fora da cama a essa hora? – ela perguntou parecendo brava, mas eu podia vê-la sorrindo enquanto cheirava o pescoço do menino, aconchegando-o em seus braços.

\- Rosalie, eu sinto muito. – Bella começou a falar e ao ouvir sua voz depois de todo aquele tempo o meu coração parecia querer sair pela boca. Meu Deus, como eu senti falta dela. Como eu queria me jogar aos seus pés e pedir perdão pelo resto da minha vida se fosse preciso.

Eu não ouvia mais nada do que elas estavam conversando, meus olhos não saíam dela, da forma como seus lábios articulavam as palavras. Aquilo era hipnotizante. Talvez sentindo-se encarada, Bella levantou o olhar, só então percebendo minha presença e seu olhar se arregalou ainda mais do que ao ser pega no flagra por Rosalie.

\- Oi! – eu disse, tentando aliviar o clima. Passando a mão pelo cabelo.

\- Emmett, vamos colocar esse garotinho para dormir? – Rosalie chamou, pegando Emmett pela mão e o puxando, não sem antes dar um beijo na bochecha de Bella e cochichar algo em seu ouvido.

A morena apenas concordou com a cabeça, nossos olhares nunca se desviando.

Eu tinha tanta coisa para dizer para ela. Tanta coisa que eu queria saber sobre a vida dela depois daquela última noite que passamos juntos e dos meses de mensagens que trocamos por celular até toda a bagunça acontecer. Mas agora que eu estava diante dela eu simplesmente não conseguia dizer nada.

Depois do que poderiam ter sido horas apenas nos olhando, Bella deu um longo suspiro, olhando para as próprias mãos que não paravam de se contorcer, antes de me encarar novamente.

\- O que está fazendo aqui, Edward? – ela perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior.

Meu Deus, como eu sentira falta daquilo.

\- Eu recebi sua carta. Aí minha irmã teve um sonho premonitório e quando eu vi, já estava aqui, Bells – disse optando por ser o mais verdadeiro possível com ela.

\- Não me chama de Bells. – Ela praticamente gritou, antes de colocar a mão diante da boca, provavelmente lembrando que havia uma criança no andar de cima. – E o que você quer dizer com sonho premonitório? – ela perguntou voltando a falar em um tom de voz bem mais baixo.

\- Os sonhos da minha irmã costumam se tornar realidade. Foi ela que me entregou a sua carta na véspera de eu partir nessa viagem que eu tinha resolvido fazer para me reconectar comigo mesmo – disse sabendo o quanto eu devia estar soando estúpido. – Passei a noite acordado lendo e relendo a carta, recordando os momentos que passamos juntos durante aquelas férias. – Continuei, aproveitando para me aproximar um pouco mais dela. – E aí no dia seguinte, antes de eu sair de casa, Alice, minha irmã, me disse que tinha sonhado comigo e que eu estava feliz e que tinha uma morena ao meu lado e que era para eu voltar para casa com a mais nova melhor amiga dela junto comigo.

Estávamos muito próximos agora, eu podia sentir seu cheiro de morango me tomando, me deixando ainda mais louco. Eu evitara de todas as formas pensar nela em todos esses anos. Morango era uma fruta proibida em minha casa. Eu bebia todas as noites antes de dormir para conseguir deitar e apagar, porque se eu ficasse rolando na cama eu sabia que aquilo me faria pensar nela. Em algum momento eu passei a beber de manhã também já que não conseguia controlar meus sonhos e muitas vezes acordava mal depois de sonhos intensos com ela, apenas para acordar e perceber que a minha realidade era muito diferente. Nem transar com Tanya eu conseguia, a não ser que eu estivesse de olhos fechados, para não ver o que eu estava fazendo. E eu sei que mais de uma vez eu a chamei de Bella na cama. Ela fez questão de deixar isso muito claro para mim ao me deixar.

\- Eu... – Bella começou a falar e sua voz me tirou daquele turbilhão de pensamentos em que eu me encontrava, me fazendo abrir os olhos novamente. – Eu não escrevi aquela carta para fazer você vir até aqui, Edward. Eu só queria tirar todo aquele sentimento de dentro do meu peito.

\- E tirou? – perguntei estendendo minha mão para pegar a sua, mas ela foi mais rápida e deu um passo para trás, se afastando de mim.

\- Isso é problema meu. Não seu. – E dizendo isso ela pegou a bolsa que estava sobre o sofá e foi caminhando em direção à porta.

\- Bell... Bella, espera – eu chamei, correndo até a porta antes que ela entrasse em um carro que eu não tinha percebido estacionado há poucos metros de onde Emmett estacionara o seu.

Ela apenas parou, sem se virar em minha direção, mas eu sabia que ela estava me ouvindo.

\- Eu sei que eu fudi com tudo e que você tem todo o direito de me odiar agora. Mas me deixa te levar para jantar e te contar a minha versão de tudo o que aconteceu. Por favor?

Ela apenas ficou ali, em silêncio, durante alguns segundos, antes de se virar em minha direção e então eu pude ver as lágrimas descendo pela sua bochecha. Eu me odiava ainda mais por ser o responsável pelas suas lágrimas.

\- Lembra quando a gente mal tinha se conhecido e você me perguntou se eu confiava em você? – ela perguntou de repente, em um quase sussurro e eu apenas acenei em confirmação com a cabeça. – Pois eu não confio em você nesse momento, Edward. – E dizendo isso ela entrou no carro, sumindo em seguida na escuridão da noite de Forks.

\- Eu vou recuperar sua confiança, Bells – eu disse para o nada, antes de fechar a porta e me dirigir para a cozinha. Eu precisava beber alguma coisa. - Droga, de mulher teimosa – murmurei, enquanto me servia uma dose de vodca e me debruçava sobre a ilha da cozinha.

\- Pois eu espero que ela te faça sofrer muito até te perdoar, Edward – ouvi, só então notando a presença de Rosalie na cozinha. – O muito que ela te fizer sofrer ainda vai ser pouco diante do sofrimento que você causou a ela no pior momento da vida dela.

\- Eu sei – disse incapaz de encará-la nos olhos.

\- Que bom que você sabe. Vejo que a sua burrice talvez tenha diminuído com o passar dos anos – ela disse erguendo uma sobrancelha, como que me desafiando a rebatê-la.

Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça, virando o resto da vodca que tinha em meu copo.

\- Vem, eu vou te mostrar o seu quarto – Rose disse me dando um leve sorriso. Eu não sei o que me assusta mais, a versão irritada ou simpática de Rosalie.

\- Cadê o Emmett? – perguntei.

\- Dormiu lendo para o Anthony – ela disse rindo baixinho. – Aquele menino é uma verdadeira pilha duracel e sempre faz seu primo dormir primeiro.

Eu ri junto com ela, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma dor tomar conta do meu peito enquanto pensava no quanto eu gostava de ler para a Bree e nas várias vezes em que peguei no sono enquanto fazia cafuné nela, observando-a dormir. Subimos em silêncio, lado a lado, seguindo pelo longo corredor no segundo andar, até chegar ao último quarto à esquerda. Rosalie abriu a porta revelando um quarto amplo, com piso de madeira e pintado em branco e grafite e uma janela gigante com uma bela vista para o quintal da casa. No meio, uma cama king size com vários travesseiros e uma enorme coberta da mesma cor da parede.

\- Aquela porta é o banheiro – ela disse apontando para uma porta que dividia o armário em duas partes. – Lá dentro tem toalha e outras coisas que você pode precisar. Mas se precisar de alguma outra coisa, nosso quarto é essa porta aqui em frente. Boa noite, Edward – ela disse se virando para sair.

\- Rose, espera. – Eu chamei antes que ela fechasse a porta. – Você acha que ela vai me perdoar?

\- Olha, Edward. Eu sinceramente não sei. Isso é entre vocês. Eu sei que ela ficou muito magoada com tudo. Ela realmente confiou em você e em todas as promessas que você fez para ela. Ela esperou que você fosse estar ao lado dela na hora que ela mais precisou das pessoas que eram importantes para ela e foi justamente quando você sumiu. Você nem mesmo se dignou a contar para ela o que aconteceu ou a contar para ela que ia casar ou o motivo daquilo. Ela soube do casamento da pior forma possível, vendo o convite que nós recebemos aqui em casa – ela disse com os olhos desfocados, como se estivesse lembrando de algo. – Mas isso é entre vocês. Se ela enviou uma carta para você depois de todos esses anos isso deve significar alguma coisa e se essa carta fez você vir até aqui... Vocês precisam conversar, você precisa reconquistar a confiança dela e o que vai acontecer a partir daí, só o tempo e vocês podem dizer.

\- Obrigado, Rose – eu disse sorrindo para ela. – Por tudo.

* * *

Quando levantei na manhã seguinte Emmett, Rose e Anthony estavam na cozinha tomando café da manhã. Entrei dando bom dia para todos e me servindo de uma xícara de café antes de me sentar na frente do pequeno garoto, só então observando com atenção suas feições. Ele era uma mistura perfeita da mãe e do pai. O cabelo era do Emmett, assim como seu corpinho parrudo, os olhos e a boca eram claramente de Rosalie.

\- Quem é ele? – Anthony perguntou de repente, olhando do pai para a mãe, parecendo curioso.

\- Anthony, este é o Edward – Emmett disse, sorrindo para mim, antes de voltar sua atenção para o filho. – Ele é primo e melhor amigo do papai. Então você pode chamar ele de tio Ed, se quiser. – Emmett concluiu soltando uma gargalhada ao me ouvir soltar um rosnado baixo diante do apelido que ele sabia que eu odiava.

\- Como vai Anthony? – perguntei tentando abrir meu melhor sorriso para a criança que parecia me avaliar com atenção.

\- _Pimo_ do papai? – ele perguntou ignorando solenemente a minha pergunta.

\- Isso, meu amor – Rosalie disse, apertando a mão da criança que estava sentada ao seu lado.

\- Ele é o _cono_, mamãe? – ele perguntou piscando várias vezes, olhando de mim para Rosalie, enquanto Emmett soltava uma sonora gargalhada e Rosalie ficava vermelha, me fazendo erguer uma sobrancelha para ela, ao mesmo tempo em que eu tentava controlar meu sorriso.

\- Ele definitivamente é seu filho, Rosalie – eu disse, não conseguindo conter a risada.

\- Anthony, querido – ela disse se virando para o menino, fazendo com que ele olhasse para ela com atenção. – A gente não diz essas coisas na frente das outras pessoas e a mamãe não devia dizer essas coisas também. Mas o tio Ed – ela disse olhando pra mim, me desafiando a falar qualquer coisa diante do apelido, antes de voltar a encarar o filho - fez dodói na tia Bella e por isso a mamãe ficou com raiva dele.

\- Ele _empulô_ a tia Bella? – Anthony perguntou me olhando com o que me pareceu sua tentativa de fazer uma cara de mau.

\- Mais ou menos, meu amor – Rose respondeu, segurando o riso.

\- Eu gosto da tia Bella.

\- Eu também – eu disse piscando para ele, tentando ganhar um pouco da sua simpatia.

\- Você pediu _descupa pla_ ela? – ele perguntou me encarando, enquanto Emmett e Rose tentavam conter as risadas diante daquela conversa.

\- Eu tentei, mas ela ainda está brava comigo.

\- Eu _mudi_ uma menina na escola _oto_ dia e a mamãe disse que eu tinha que pedi _descupa pla_ ela.

\- E ela aceitou o seu pedido? – perguntei, tentando ver até onde aquilo iria.

\- Ela me _modeu_ de volta e _agola_ somos amigos. – Ele respondeu, fazendo um biquinho adorável quando todos nós começamos a rir.

\- Bem, a conversa tá ótima, mas nós temos que ir – Rose disse olhando para o relógio na parede da cozinha. – Vamos escovar os dentinhos antes de ir para a escolinha, Anthony?

E dizendo isso ela tirou o menino da cadeirinha onde ele estivera e o levou para o andar de cima.

\- E aí, quais os planos pra hoje? – Emmett perguntou, enquanto começava a tirar a mesa e a arrumar as coisas na cozinha.

\- Eu vou te ajudar na lanchonete de tarde, mas antes eu preciso ir a um lugar.

\- Não precisa cara. Você é visita e...

\- Eu quero Emmett. Vai ser bom voltar aos velhos tempos. Mas como eu disse, eu só preciso ir a um lugar antes.

\- Que lugar? – Rose perguntou se juntando novamente a nós na cozinha.

\- Eu queria ir lá na campina que a Bella me levou na minha última noite aqui. Você sabe me explicar como eu chego lá? – perguntei, recebendo um aceno de cabeça dela, depois de alguns segundos me encarando.

* * *

Depois de receber todas as explicações de Rose eu finalmente conseguira chegar ao local do percurso onde era preciso largar o carro e continuar a pé. Havia uma velha picape vermelha parada no mesmo local, mas eu não me importei com isso. Eu sabia que várias pessoas faziam trilhas naquela floresta. Não necessariamente a pessoa estaria indo para o mesmo lugar que eu. Sentindo meu coração acelerado no peito eu continuei pela trilha até finalmente chegar ao local de uma das minhas mais belas memórias. Mas assim que coloquei meu pé dentro da campina estanquei ao notar a morena deitada bem no centro dela, um sol tímido tocando sua pele. Naquele momento, se possível, eu estava com ciúmes do sol que podia tocá-la enquanto eu não. Lentamente e com cuidado para não a assustar eu fui me aproximando do local, até me deitar ao seu lado, aproveitando que ela não estava me vendo para observar cada detalhe seu.

Fisicamente ela não havia mudado nada naqueles sete anos, mas eu podia ver que ela não era mais aquela menina vulnerável que eu conhecera. Ela era uma mulher amadurecida pelo tempo, pela dor. Eu sempre soube o quanto ela era forte, será que ela finalmente tinha descoberto o mesmo sobre si?

De repente percebi duas orbes cor de chocolate me encarando com a mesma intensidade. Eu podia ver a surpresa e a dor neles, mas não havia nada mais do que isso. Talvez um pouco de indiferença e isso doía pra caralho.

\- O que está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou de repente, depois de um longo suspiro deixar seus lábios.

\- Eu queria vir a um lugar que fosse cheio de boas lembranças. Que me ajudasse a me conectar com aquele meu antigo eu e eu não consegui pensar em outro lugar.

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça, como se entendesse o que eu queria dizer. E voltou a fechar os olhos, aproveitando o pouco de sol que tínhamos ali. Eu tentei fazer o mesmo, mas os pensamentos não saíam da minha cabeça. Talvez aquela fosse a minha melhor chance. Talvez fosse a minha única oportunidade de falar tudo o que estava me matando por dentro para ela.

Ainda de olhos fechados e sem olhar para ela eu comecei a contar tudo.

\- Bella, escuta. Eu não planejei casar com a Tanya. Quer dizer, eu nem mesmo planejei ficar com a Tanya. Meu Deus, eu fui para a faculdade tendo apenas você na minha cabeça. Eu preciso que você acredite que tudo o que foi dito aqui naquelas férias, tudo o que vivemos aqui naquela época não foi de mentira. Não foi da boca pra fora – eu disse me sentando.

Ela continuava de olhos fechados, mas seu rosto estava virado para mim. Eu peguei sua mão, brincando com seu dedo mindinho e ela não puxou de volta. O que me deu forças para continuar.

\- Durante os primeiros meses eu não saía, não ia a festa nenhuma, eu só estudava. Eu riscava cada dia no calendário, contando os dias para as férias. Mas então teve uma semana particularmente complicada. Nós estávamos fazendo simulações na aula e o professor tinha dado a entender que quem convencesse ele, com sua campanha, como se ele fosse um cliente, conseguiria seu primeiro estágio. Nós tivemos uma semana para preparar as apresentações. Eu estava uma pilha de nervos. Eu queria aquilo. Eric, meu companheiro de quarto, tinha visto minha apresentação e me disse que a vaga já era minha e eu não acreditei. Foi então que ele me desafiou para uma aposta. Se ele estivesse certo e a vaga fosse minha eu iria na festa em uma das fraternidades que teria no final de semana seguinte. E, como eu sabia que não teria chance, aceitei. Só que a vaga acabou sendo minha e eu perdi a aposta – disse, praticamente sussurrando a última parte.

Peguei a garrafa de água que tinha levado comigo, tomando um gole e respirando fundo antes de continuar.

\- Falei com você um pouco antes de ir pra tal festa e a gente discutiu por algum motivo bobo qualquer. Cheguei na festa e descontei minha frustração pela nossa discussão e por estar ali na bebida – disse voltando a tomar mais um gole de água. – Eu sei que foi imaturo da minha parte, mas acho que foi ali que comecei a descontar minhas frustrações no álcool. Comecei na cerveja e só lembro que mais tarde alguém me passou um copo contendo algum destilado. Eu realmente não lembro de muita coisa daquela noite. Em algum momento lembro de alguém sentando no meu colo e eu chamando o seu nome, não conseguindo acreditar que você tinha aparecido em Nova York para me fazer uma surpresa. Tinha algo de diferente no beijo, mas tinha tanto tempo que eu não te beijava que eu deixei para pensar naquilo depois, eu só queria te beijar e curtir o momento antes que você me dissesse que estava indo embora novamente.

Eu podia sentir as lágrimas finalmente escorrendo pelo meu rosto e quando criei coragem e parei de encarar sua mão para olhar novamente para você a intensidade do seu olhar me fez querer chorar ainda mais. Não havia acusação neles, mas uma profunda tristeza.

\- É claro que não era você – eu disse voltando a apertar sua mão. – Mas você sabe bem disso. Eu só descobri no dia seguinte ao acordar com uma dor de cabeça terrível e com aquela pessoa que eu não fazia a menor ideia de quem era na minha cama. Completamente nua. Eu entrei em desespero. Eu vesti uma roupa e fiz a única coisa que pensei na hora, liguei pro Emmett. Ele ouviu tudo calado e quando eu terminei ele apenas me disse que eu precisava ser homem e assumir meu erro para você. Eu queria te contar, Bella. Juro que queria. Cada vez que eu falava com você depois daquilo meu coração apertava e eu sentia o bolo no meu estômago. Mas porra, eu não podia te contar pelo telefone, eu tinha que te contar cara a cara, olhando nos seus olhos. Eu precisava te pedir perdão pessoalmente – disse olhando profundamente em seus olhos, esperando que ela visse toda a verdade dos meus sentimentos.

\- Só que dois meses depois, uma tarde eu estava estudando em meu dormitório quando bateram na porta e quando eu abri a porta me deparei com a mesma mulher daquela manhã. Ela parecia nervosa e depois que eu deixei ela entrar ela me mostrou um exame de sangue. Ela estava grávida. Eu não vou entrar no mérito se eu caí em um golpe da barriga ou não, se o filho era meu ou não. Alice, Emmett e meu pai fizeram de tudo para que eu exigisse um teste de DNA, mas o quanto aquilo seria humilhante para ela? Eu não queria ser esse tipo de cara. Eu tinha errado com ela e ia assumir meu erro. Mesmo que isso custasse toda a minha felicidade. E então eu fiz a única coisa que consegui imaginar fazer, pelo meu filho. Eu pedi ela em casamento.

\- Edward, por favor... – Bella disse de repente e ao olhar para ela pude ver as lágrimas descendo também pelo seu rosto. Ela tinha se sentado e estava de frente para mim agora.

\- Por favor, Bella, me deixa terminar.

Ela soltou um longo suspiro e apenas acenou com a cabeça.

\- De novo eu não tive coragem de te contar. Como eu poderia? E então eu apenas fui me afastando. Usando a desculpa de estar muito ocupado com o curso para te evitar. Bree nasceu um dia depois da morte da sua mãe. Dizem que criança sente o nosso humor né? Ela não dormiu aquela noite, chorando a madrugada inteira e eu chorei junto com ela, tendo minha filha recém-nascida aninhada em meu colo. Eu chorava por você, por mim, por saber de todas as promessas que eu tinha te feito e que eu estava quebrando, por saber o quanto você devia me odiar naquele momento. Tudo o que eu queria era voar para Forks e segurar sua mão, te pedir perdão, mas eu não podia. Eu não podia pensar mais apenas na minha vida. Eu era responsável por outra vida naquele momento – disse, minhas lágrimas aumentando à medida que eu entrava mais fundo naquilo que eu mais evitava lembrar. - Apesar de tudo, Bree foi a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida. Bastava eu olhar para ela e eu voltava a sorrir como não sorria há muito tempo. Se eu fosse sincero comigo mesmo, eu não sorria de verdade desde as últimas férias passadas aqui com você – disse apertando sua mão e recebendo um sorriso fraco em retorno.

\- Tanya dizia que se dependesse de mim Bree se tornaria a filhinha do papai. E se tornaria mesmo, eu não via problema nenhum nisso. Mas então, aos quatro anos ela caiu doente. Foram noites e noites em claro no hospital vendo minha pequena ficando cada dia mais fraca, cada dia mais distante de mim, até o dia em que ela se foi de vez. Aqueles foram os piores dias da minha vida. Eu não queria ver ninguém. Eu não queria falar com ninguém. Eu só queria ficar sozinho – eu disse relembrando a dor daqueles dias, sentindo de repente a mão de Bella apertando a minha, estando ali por mim como eu não estivera para ela. - E então, um dia Tanya entrou em meu escritório avisando que já que eu não fazia questão da presença dela em minha vida ela estava indo embora. Confesso que eu nunca me senti tão aliviado em minha vida. Eu não saberia o que fazer com ela sem ter Bree nos unindo.

\- Eu sinto muito pela sua perda, Edward – Bella disse de repente, secando as lágrimas que ainda escorriam pela sua bochecha.

\- Não, Bella – eu disse segurando suas duas mãos. – Eu é que sinto muito por ter quebrado todas as minhas promessas. Por não ter estado aqui quando você mais precisou de mim. Por não ter segurado a sua mão e te confortado quando a sua mãe morreu. Por ter te feito sofrer tanto quando eu jurei para nós dois que eu nunca mais te magoaria. Você acha que será capaz de me perdoar algum dia?

\- Eu te perdoo, Edward. Na verdade, eu te perdoei no dia em que te enviei aquela carta. Eu só não confio mais em você – ela disse puxando as mãos e se levantando de repente. – E é isso que dói.

\- Então me deixa tentar reconquistar sua confiança, Bells – eu disse recebendo um olhar fulminante de sua parte.

\- Eu não sei se quero voltar a confiar em você.

\- Por favor, Bella. Eu só quero uma chance de te mostrar que eu nunca deixei de te amar, que eu nunca esqueci os momentos que vivemos aqui e que eu aprendi com os meus erros.

\- Eu não sei, eu...

\- Que tal um jantar? Pode ser lá na lanchonete mesmo, se você se sentir mais à vontade – eu disse olhando para ela com expectativa.

\- Tudo bem – ela disse depois de alguns segundos apenas me observando. – Às 19h na lanchonete.

E dizendo isso ela foi andando em direção à saída da campina me deixando ali, em êxtase. Eu tinha um encontro com Isabella Swan depois de todo esse tempo. Eu só esperava não estragar as coisas dessa vez.

* * *

Como prometido eu saí da campina e fui direto para a lanchonete ajudar Emmett. Eu estava uma pilha de nervos, como um adolescente diante de seu primeiro encontro com a garota mais popular da escola. Emmett não parava de rir de mim enquanto eu vigiava o relógio a cada dois segundos, trocava pedidos e derramava café nas mesas, distraído demais para prestar atenção ao que estava fazendo. Até que às 17 horas ele achou por bem me mandar para casa para que eu pudesse tomar um banho, relaxar e me arrumar para o meu encontro. Eu estava tão feliz que seria capaz de beijar Emmett ou até mesmo Rosalie.

Fui para casa, tomei um copo de suco que eu sabia que tinha sobrado na geladeira do café da manhã e subi para tomar um banho e escolher minha roupa. _Escolher minha roupa?_ Sério, anos morando com Alice dava nisso. Acabei optando por um jeans escuro, uma blusa verde musgo e minha jaqueta preta de inverno. Às sete horas em ponto eu entrei novamente na lanchonete e bastou uma olhada rápida pelo local para encontrar Bella sentada em uma mesa um pouco mais afastada, tendo Anthony no espaço à sua frente.

\- Isso é pra você – eu disse ao me aproximar e colocar uma margarida diante dela, ao mesmo tempo em que deixava um beijo em sua bochecha, imediatamente vendo-a assumir um lindo tom rosado.

\- Oi garotão, cadê seus pais? – perguntei, passando a mão por sua cabeça, bagunçando seu cabelo e recebendo apenas um dar de ombros como resposta, enquanto seus olhinhos percorriam o salão.

\- Tio Ed? – ouvi ele me chamar de repente, enquanto eu olhava procurando algum sinal de Emmett e Rosalie ao redor.

\- Oi, Anthony – respondi suspirando, enviando um olhar de aviso para Bella que estava mordendo o lado interno da bochecha para não rir diante do apelido. _Maldito Emmett_.

\- Você pediu _descupa pla_ tia Bella?

\- Tô tentando, Anthony. Inclusive chamei ela pra jantar comigo pra ver se ela me perdoa. Você acha que vai funcionar?

Pelo canto do olho pude ver Bella olhando de mim para Anthony, parecendo achar graça daquela conversa maluca se desenrolando bem diante dos seus olhos.

\- Se ela _fô_ como a mamãe, vai. Papai _semple_ dá comida _pla_ ela quando ele faz algo que deixa ela _blava_ – ele disse em toda sua inocência, fazendo eu e Bella gargalharmos juntos. – Mas eu acho que você _plecisa_ deixa ela _empulá_ você. _Empula_ ele, tia Bella. Aí vocês podem ser amigos de novo.

Bella me olhou erguendo uma sobrancelha e eu apenas disse para ela fazer o que ele estava dizendo, que eu explicaria tudo mais tarde. Ainda parecendo um pouco incerta ela se colocou de pé, me empurrando levemente no peito, em seguida um pouco mais forte e logo ela estava me dando pequenos soquinhos na altura do peito, ao mesmo tempo em que sussurros de '_eu te odeio Edward Cullen, por me fazer me sentir assim novamente_', saíam de sua boca e as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Anthony parecia assustado com a cena à sua frente, e para dizer a verdade eu também estava assustado pra caralho com aquele rompante. Eu esperava aquilo enquanto conversávamos mais cedo na campina ou ontem à noite assim que ela me viu sem esperar, mas não agora, na lanchonete lotada. Por sorte estávamos em um lugar um pouco mais reservado e ninguém parecia prestar atenção ao que acontecia.

\- Rose – eu gritei ao mesmo tempo em que puxava Bella para mais junto de mim, sussurrando palavras tranquilizadoras no topo de sua cabeça.

Imediatamente Rosalie surgiu correndo da cozinha, a mão suja de uma espécie de massa, mas assim que viu a cena à sua frente ela tratou de limpar a mão no avental e pegar Anthony no colo, o levando com ela para dentro. Tive que me segurar para não rir ao ouvir o menino virando a cabeça e perguntando para a mãe em sua voz mais inocente:

\- Tio Ed e tia Bella são amigos agora?

Eu me sentei onde antes Anthony estivera sentado, trazendo Bella junto comigo. Ela tinha parado de me bater, mas eu ainda podia sentir as lágrimas molhando minha camisa e seus soluços, fazendo-a se sacudir de tempos em tempos em meu colo. Continuei ali, apenas a abraçando, acariciando suas costas, esperando até que ela estivesse pronta para colocar tudo aquilo para fora. De tempos em tempos Rose ou Emmett apareciam para ver como estavam as coisas e eu apenas acenava com a cabeça, para deixar eles saberem que estava tudo sob controle. Um pouco depois de ter saído com Anthony, Rosalie voltou colocando um copo de água à minha frente na mesa e me abrindo um sorriso fraco. Era a forma dele de me deixar saber que ela estava ali se precisássemos de alguma coisa.

Cerca de dez minutos depois eu a senti relaxar em meus braços e soltei um dos meus braços para pegar a água que estava sobre a mesa, lhe estendendo. Ela tomou tudo quase em um gole só e recusou quando eu perguntei se ela queria que eu pedisse para Rose trazer outro. Eu podia ver que ela estava nervosa com a situação, por ter perdido o controle daquela forma. O lábio inferior estava entre os dentes e seus olhos percorriam todos os cantos do local onde estávamos sentados, menos o meu rosto.

\- Ei, olha pra mim – pedi erguendo seu queixo com um dedo. – Tá tudo bem Bella. Eu realmente esperava que você descontasse toda a raiva, a mágoa e a frustração em mim em algum momento.

\- Não tá nada bem, Edward. Eu arruinei a sua camisa, eu fiz uma cena em público... eu agi como uma criança do tamanho do Anthony.

\- Bella, meu amor – eu disse saboreando a sensação de usar aquelas palavras novamente e fingindo não ver seu olhar espantado para mim. – Eu tô pouco me lixando para a camisa. Se você conhecesse minha irmã saberia que eu devo ter mais umas três entre um tom mais claro e outro mais escuro dessa mesma camisa – disse rindo lembrando da tara de Alice por arrumar meu armário e a necessidade de ter sempre um exemplar de cada cor de todas as peças. – Quanto ao estar em público, posso te garantir que apesar de tudo você foi muito discreta e além do mais, estamos em uma área mais reservada, poucas pessoas perceberam que tinha algo de diferente acontecendo aqui e além do mais, ninguém aqui tem nada a ver com a nossa vida além de nós dois. E talvez Emmett e Rose. E sobre agir como uma criança, eu realmente não acho que crianças do tamanho do Anthony tenham a sua força para bater – disse rindo e fazendo ela sorrir um pouco.

\- Falando no Anthony, que conversa foi essa entre vocês dois e porque ele mandou eu te empurrar?

Eu então contei para ela sobre meu encontro com Anthony no café da manhã e sobre como Rosalie havia dito para ele que eu havia machucado ela e ele imediatamente entendeu que eu tinha empurrado ela e que então era simples fazer com que ela voltasse a ser minha amiga, bastava deixar que ela me empurrasse também.

\- Eu às vezes só queria que a vida adulta fosse simples como a vida das crianças – ela disse me encarando.

\- Ela é. A gente é que acaba complicando ela – eu disse acariciando sua bochecha. – Pelo menos é o que a minha mãe sempre me diz.

\- Sua mãe parece uma mulher sábia.

\- Ela é – eu disse sorrindo para ela. – Eu adoraria apresentar você para ela. Tenho certeza que vocês duas se dariam muito bem.

\- Um passo de cada vez, Edward. Eu posso ter te perdoado, mas eu ainda não estou pronta para cair nos seus braços novamente – ela disse, ficando vermelha quando eu ri e a apertei em meus braços, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

O rubor tomou novamente suas bochechas, enquanto ela se apressava para tentar sair do meu colo. Como se só naquele momento ela tivesse se dado conta de onde estivera esse tempo todo.

\- Desculpa, eu... – ela começou a dizer, mas eu a interrompi rapidamente, segurando sua mão enquanto ela dava a volta e se sentava na cadeira à minha frente.

\- Sem mais pedidos de desculpa aqui. Combinado? – perguntei recebendo um aceno de cabeça seu. – E aí, você ainda quer comer ou prefere ir embora? – perguntei torcendo para que ela quisesse ficar.

\- Tá de brincadeira? – ela perguntou arregalando os olhos. – Eu estou faminta. Sem contar que é o mínimo que eu posso fazer depois de tudo o que te fiz passar até agora.

\- Você não me deve absolutamente nada, Bella. Mas fico feliz que ainda queira comer. Eu estou faminto também – disse a encarando fixamente, vendo suas bochechas corarem e ela desviar os olhos.

\- De comida, Isabella. De comida – eu murmurei rindo, ganhando um biquinho indignado seu que me fez rir ainda mais.

O resto do jantar passou tranquilamente. Eu contei para ela sobre o meu trabalho como publicitário, enquanto ela me contou sobre a faculdade de literatura inglesa que conseguiu fazer à noite, depois que a mãe morreu. Sobre as aulas particulares que dava de redação e sobre o livro que estava escrevendo, embora tenha se recusado a me contar sobre o tema. Eu estava tão feliz de estar ali novamente com ela. De ver que apesar de tudo e de todo o tempo passado a conversa entre a gente ainda fluía como antigamente e, mais do que tudo eu estava orgulhoso de ver o quanto ela havia conquistado. Mesmo que ela ainda não tivesse conseguido sair de Forks, ela tinha conseguido fazer a faculdade dos seus sonhos e trabalhar com isso.

\- E seu pai? – perguntei de repente, me lembrando do quanto ela estava preocupada com a forma como ele estava lidando com a doença da mãe.

\- No início foi muito difícil. Charlie sempre foi uma pessoa fechada, mas com a morte da minha mãe ele se fechou mais ainda. Ele só trabalhava. Os poucos momentos que passava fora da delegacia era assistindo futebol americano na televisão ou pescando. Às vezes passavam-se dias sem que trocássemos uma única palavra. – Ela contou, o olhar longe, como se estivesse revivendo aquele momento. E eu aproveitei para segurar sua mão com a minha por sobre a mesa, tentando passar o conforto que eu não havia passado na época. – Eu tentei estar ali por ele, como você tinha me dito. Eu cozinhava, cuidava das coisas dele e tentava ao máximo fazer as coisas que ele gostava com ele. Mas a verdade é que eu odeio pescar e não entendo nada de futebol. Enquanto o meu pai detesta ler. Mas pelo menos acho que ele reconhecia o meu esforço – ela disse sorrindo. – Aos poucos foi ficando mais fácil, eu acho e ele foi se acostumando com a ausência dela. Eu passei a ir para a faculdade de noite e com isso muitas vezes ele saía do trabalho e ia comer em La Push, com uns amigos. E foi lá que ele conheceu a Sue. E eles estão juntos há 2 anos.

\- E você está bem com isso? – perguntei tentando ler sua feição.

\- No início tive um pouco de ciúme. Mas então me dei conta que a minha mãe ia querer aquilo. Ela ia querer que nós dois seguíssemos em frente. E eu fico feliz por finalmente ver ele feliz de novo. Eu sei que a Sue nunca vai substituir a minha mãe, mas ela faz bem pra ele e é isso que importa pra mim.

\- Uau – eu disse não conseguindo esconder o meu orgulho.

\- O quê?

\- Quando foi que você se tornou essa mulher tão sábia?

\- A dor faz a gente amadurecer, Edward.

\- Pelo jeito não para todo mundo – eu murmurei, desviando meu olhar do dela.

\- Ei – ela disse apertando minha mão. – Não seja tão duro consigo mesmo. Você está aqui tentando consertar os seus erros não está? Isso já diz muito.

Eu estava prestes a rebater quando Rosalie se materializou ao nosso lado, carregando um Anthony adormecido nos braços.

\- Eu fico muito feliz que vocês estejam conversando tão bem a ponto de terem perdido a hora, mas se vocês não notaram, todos os outros clientes já foram embora, eu já limpei a lanchonete e eu tenho uma criança para colocar na cama antes de recomeçar tudo de novo amanhã cedo. Então...

\- Você está nos expulsando? – perguntei em voz baixa, não querendo acordar Anthony.

\- Eu fico tão feliz de ver que você não é mais aquele menino burro, Edward – ela respondeu em seu melhor tom sarcástico, fazendo Bella rir.

\- Desculpa, mas a interação entre vocês é tão divertida – Bella disse quando eu olhei para ela fingindo estar ofendido.

\- Tudo bem, Rose – eu disse voltando minha atenção para a loira ao nosso lado. – Pode ir com o Emmett. Eu limpo aqui e tranco tudo.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Claro?

\- Bella? – ela perguntou olhando para a amiga.

\- Claro, Rose. A gente se fala amanhã – Bella respondeu sorrindo para a amiga.

Antes de sair Emmett fez sinal de joinha com as mãos para mim, me fazendo rir ao levar um tapa de Rosalie, no braço.

\- O que foi? – Bella perguntou se virando para o local onde eu estava olhando.

\- Nada. Apenas rindo do jeito dos dois. Eles são tão diferentes e ao mesmo tempo tão certos um para o outro.

\- Sim. Eles são.

Eu e Bella retiramos as louças sujas da mesa e na cozinha trabalhamos em perfeita sincronia, eu lavando e ela enxugando e guardando a louça. Como acontecera há anos, eu poderia perfeitamente me acostumar com aquela rotina. Minutos depois eu estava parado ao lado da picape que tinha visto mais cedo na campina, ajudando ela a entrar no carro.

\- O que aconteceu com o jipe? – perguntei, curioso.

\- Tive que vender para dar conta de pagar a anuidade da faculdade – ela contou parecendo um pouco triste. – Meu pai tinha um amigo que estava vendendo essa picape recém-reformada e ele comprou e me deu de presente. Não é a mesma coisa, mas me leva para todos os lugares que eu preciso. – Ela explicou abrindo um sorriso triste.

\- Obrigado pelo jantar, Bella. Eu me diverti muito – disse depositando um beijo em sua bochecha, antes de fechar a porta da picape.

\- Você quer dizer a parte do jantar em que não tinha uma louca te batendo e chorando no seu colo né?

\- O jantar inteiro, Bella. O jantar inteiro – eu disse piscando para ela. – Eu te vejo amanhã?

\- A gente se vê, Edward. – E dizendo isso ela arrancou com o carro, me deixando ali, observando-a até ela virar a esquina e sumir do meu campo de visão.

* * *

Eu estava em Forks há cinco meses já. Tinha finalmente conseguido alugar uma casa para mim e deixado a casa de Emmett e Rose. Eu ainda ajudava Emmett na lanchonete todos os dias e esses eram os meus momentos preferidos do dia, porque era geralmente onde eu via e conversava com a Bella. Ao longo desses meses saímos para alguns encontros e a cada um deles eu sentia que ela estava mais solta ao meu lado. Cada vez falávamos menos do passado e mais sobre nossas vidas. De vez em quando ficávamos com Anthony para que Rose e Emmett pudessem sair e eu adorava esses momentos. Cuidar do Anthony era natural para Bella, o cuidado e o carinho dela para com o garoto me deixavam sem palavras em muitos momentos. Uma noite, depois de colocar Anthony para dormir eu desci novamente para a sala onde Bella arrumava a bagunça que havíamos feito brincando de polícia e ladrão, antes que Rose e Emmett chegassem e pela primeira vez eu me vi pensando no quanto, se fosse com ela, eu gostaria de ter outro filho. Quando percebi eu já chorava compulsivamente e Bella estava ajoelhada à minha frente no sofá, parecendo preocupada.

\- Edward – ela chamou – o que aconteceu? Você tá sentindo alguma coisa?

Quando eu não respondi ela se sentou, puxando minha cabeça para seu colo, fazendo cafuné por todo o meu coro cabeludo e me deixando chorar até toda a dor sair do meu corpo, apenas estando ali por mim.

\- Você quer me contar o que aconteceu? – ela perguntou depois de alguns minutos que eu já tinha parado de chorar e tinha conseguido controlar minha respiração, apenas aproveitando da sensação boa de seus dedos em meu cabelo.

\- Eu não sei direito. Quando a Bree morreu acho que eu não me permiti chorar. O que eu mais senti foi raiva porque eu tinha ferrado com toda a minha vida pra nada já que ela tinha sido tirada de mim. Então pra que tinha servido tudo aquilo? Eu não tinha mais a minha filha e eu estava infeliz sem você. E o pior é que eu gostava de ser pai. Eu sei que eu era um bom pai. Mas aí hoje, lendo para o Anthony, colocando ele para dormir eu me vi pensando no quanto eu gostaria de ter isso de novo, o quanto eu gostaria de ser pai de novo e ao mesmo tempo em que foi a primeira vez que esse pensamento cruzou a minha mente e me deixou super feliz, eu me senti como se estivesse traindo a Bree e acho que foi a primeira vez que eu realmente chorei pela minha filha e por toda a raiva que eu senti quando ela morreu.

\- Edward, me ouve – Bella disse, me empurrando de seu colo, me obrigando a sentar novamente, de modo a poder encarar seus olhos. – Foi você quem me disse um dia que cada pessoa lida com a dor de um jeito. Aquela foi a sua forma de lidar naquela época. Você estava machucado. Você mudou e hoje consegue lidar de outra forma. Isso só mostra o quanto você amadureceu – ela disse me dando um pequeno sorriso. – E querer ter outros filhos não é trair a memória da sua filha, Edward. Como meu pai ter casado com a Sue não significa que ele traiu a memória da minha mãe. Ela sempre vai fazer parte da sua vida, mas a sua vida continua e você precisa vivê-la, se não aí sim ela vai ter vivido em vão. Tenha outros filhos e conte para eles sobre a irmã incrível que eles tiveram. Enquanto a memória dela viver, ela estará viva aqui, Edward – ela disse colocando a mão em meu coração.

Ainda naquela mesma posição nossos rostos foram se aproximando. Eu podia sentir seu hálito quente. Quando sem tirar os olhos dos meus ela umedeceu os lábios eu não tive dúvidas e levei meus lábios aos seus. Inicialmente, só experimentando aqueles lábios dos quais eu sentira tanta falta. Suas mãos saíram do meu coração para o meu pescoço, enquanto os meus foram para sua cintura, trazendo ela para mais perto de mim. Ela mordiscou meu lábio inferior e eu aproveitei para deslizar minha língua por entre seus lábios. Dessa vez, não havia dominância, estávamos apenas matando a saudade que nossa boca e todo nosso corpo sabia que sentíamos um do outro. Apesar dos anos sem nos beijarmos, nossos lábios sabiam perfeitamente o que fazer. Quando o ar começou a faltar ficamos apenas ali abraços, testa com testa, tentando recuperar nossas respirações.

\- Eu não disse que deixar esses dois cuidado do nosso filho não era uma boa ideia? – Emmett disse ao mesmo tempo em que Rosalie gargalhava ao ver Bella pulando no sofá para longe do meu colo. – Imagina se o coitado do meu filho acorda, desce as escadas e vê essa cena, ia ficar traumatizado para o resto da vida.

\- Se ele não fica traumatizado com os gemidos da Rose de madrugada, nada mais traumatiza essa criança – eu disse enquanto Rosalie me mostrava o dedo do meio e Emmett soltava um risinho baixo.

\- Vai se fuder, Cullen – ela disse, se virando e começando a subir a escada.

\- Isso só depende da sua amiga - eu disse, fazendo Bella ofegar.

Saímos da casa de Emmett e Rosalie e eu dirigia pela noite de Forks, rumo a casa de Bella. Os dois tentaram convencer Bella a dormir lá, mas a morena não quis, então eu a estava levando para casa. Nenhum de nós dois falou sobre a acontecido mais cedo, mas o silêncio dentro do carro não era desconfortável.

\- Está entregue – eu disse abrindo a porta para ela, em frente a casa que ela dividia com o pai.

\- Obrigada, Edward – ela disse depositando um beijo na minha bochecha.

\- Bells? – eu chamei, puxando sua mão, antes que ela se afastasse de mim. – Obrigado pelo apoio mais cedo. Eu só queria que você soubesse que... – parei tentando pensar como dizer aquilo sem assustá-la.

\- Que o quê? – ela perguntou parecendo achar graça da minha timidez.

\- Que aquele papo de ter outros filhos – eu disse erguendo seu rosto, para que ela encarasse meus olhos. – Que aquilo só é verdade se for para ter filhos com você.

Apesar de estar noite, eu podia apostar que suas bochechas estavam coradas.

\- Até amanhã, Edward – ela disse depositando um selinho em meus lábios. Antes de soltar minha mão e caminhar em direção à sua casa.

* * *

Sábado era meu dia de folga e um dos poucos dias que eu aproveitava para dormir. Depois de todas as emoções da véspera eu custei a dormir, mas pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu não lutei contra isso. Acordei com alguém tocando a campainha de modo desesperado. Ainda sonolento, vesti uma calça de moletom por sobre minha boxer e desci as escadas tentando imaginar que horas seriam e quem poderia ser. Assim que abri a porta tive que firmar o corpo para não ser derrubado por uma Bella extremamente sorridente que se jogou com força no meu colo, gritando:

\- Ele foi aceito, ele foi aceito! – Ao mesmo tempo em que distribuía beijos pelo meu rosto. – Edward, você está me ouvindo? – ela perguntou com um enorme sorriso no rosto depois de alguns instantes em que eu simplesmente não me mexi, nós dois parados na porta.

\- Desculpa – disse acomodando ela melhor em meu colo, enquanto fechava a porta com o pé e nos dirigia para o sofá. – Eu estava tentando decidir se eu ainda estava sonhando ou se isso está realmente acontecendo. Porque se for real eu posso me acostumar a ser acordado assim todos os dias – disse sorrindo para ela.

\- Eu te acordei? – ela perguntou timidamente, parecendo só naquele momento perceber meu estado, ao mesmo tempo em que mordia o lábio inferior.

\- Não tem problema, Bells. Você pode me acordar sempre que quiser – disse piscando para ela. – Agora quem foi aceito onde?

\- Meu livro – ela disse se colocando de pé, andando sem parar pela sala. – Lembra que eu te falei que tinha terminado ele?

\- Claro que lembro.

\- Eu mandei o manuscrito para algumas editoras e hoje de manhã recebi uma ligação da editora da Twilight dizendo que eles querem publicar o meu livro. O MEU LIVRO, EDWARD!

\- Uau, Bells. Isso é incrível! – eu disse a puxando pela mão e a trazendo novamente para o meu colo, a abraçando forte. – Eu sempre soube que um dia a sua escrita te levaria longe, meu amor.

Eu a senti congelar em meu colo, encarando meus olhos, como ela sempre fazia quando eu a chamava de meu amor nesses últimos meses e eu não sei o que ela viu dessa vez, mas quando me dei conta seu lábios estavam sobre os meus, uma de suas mãos em minha nuca enquanto a outra percorria minhas costas nua, me fazendo arrepiar e soltar um gemido em sua boca. Meus lábios deixaram sua boca, mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha e descendo pelo seu pescoço. Minhas mãos brincavam com a barra de sua blusa e depois de alguns segundos de hesitação de minha parte ela estendeu os braços, me dando permissão para tirá-la. Nossos lábios voltaram a se colar e eu aproveitei para explorar sua barriga e colo com as mãos, acariciando seus seios por cima do soutien, aproveitando para abrir e arrancar a peça, antes de separar nossos lábios novamente e tomar um de seus seios em minha boca, enquanto acariciava o outro com minha mão. Bella estava totalmente entregue, a cabeça jogada para trás, me dando mais espaço, seus pés firmemente presos na parte de trás da minha cintura.

\- Deus, Bells, como eu senti falta disso – disse descendo meus lábios por sua barriga plana.

\- Me leva pro quarto, Edward – ela disse ofegante, tomando meu rosto entre as mãos, depositando um selinho rápido em meus lábios.

\- Tem certeza, Bells? – perguntei encarando seus olhos.

\- Ela se levantou, colocando a mão no bolso da calça jeans, tirando uma cartela com quatro camisinhas, me fazendo rir, ao lembrar da nossa noite na campina.

\- Presente da Rose? – perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha.

\- Não, meu mesmo dessa vez. Eu quero você – ela disse mordendo o lábio.

Ela não precisava dizer mais nada. A tomando nos braços eu subi as escadas, caminhando a passos apressados até meu quarto, a colocando com cuidado sobre a cama, enquanto me deitava sobre ela, tomando cuidado para não machucá-la. Apesar de ainda estarmos parcialmente vestidos, investi meu quadril seguidas vezes, deixando-a sentir minha ereção roçando em sua barriga, arrancando mais um suspiro de seus lábios.

Ela estava linda com os olhos fechados, a boca levemente aberta, as bochechas coradas enquanto seu peito subia e descia vigorosamente em busca de ar. Bella abriu os olhos me encarando com desejo, passando a língua pelos lábios, me convidando, mudamente, a tomá-los uma vez mais. Se pudesse, nunca mais desgrudaria nossos lábios, mas logo o ar começou a faltar, me obrigando a separá-los. Fui descendo pelo seu corpo, deixando beijos por onde passava, até chegar em sua calça, abrindo-a. Ela ergueu o quadril para me ajudar a descer a peça e logo ela estava jogada em algum canto do meu quarto enquanto eu observava ela deitada vestindo apenas uma calcinha preta, em minha cama.

Eu me sentei no meio da cama, a trazendo novamente para cima, tomando um de seus seios em minha boca. Nós dois gememos, e fui subindo os lábios pela sua pele, alternando entre pequenas mordidas e lambidas até estar novamente em sua boca. Suas mãos, vieram para o meu cabelo, os puxando e parecendo querer colar ainda mais nossos rostos. Ela grunhiu em minha boca, chupando meus lábios enquanto eu tentava juntar ainda mais nossos corpos, quase nos fundindo em um só, colando seus seios em meu peito, arrancando um suspiro involuntário de mim. Aquilo pareceu estimulá-la ainda mais e fui sentindo suas mãos descendo pelas minhas costas, contornando minha barriga até estarem no elástico de minha calça. Com movimentos frenéticos ela rebolou um pouco mais sobre o meu _membro_ já dolorido, antes de descer o tecido. Impulsionei meu quadril, para ajudá-la a descer minha calça, me surpreendendo quando ela puxou a _boxer_ junto.

Nossas línguas continuavam em busca de dominância em um beijo cheio de desejo. Senti sua mão se fechando ao redor do meu membro e imediatamente impulsionei o quadril, estocando em sua mão, enquanto a outra, estimulava minhas bolas, as puxando e massageando divinamente, me fazendo arfar e murmurar incongruências. Eu já não aguentava mais, precisava senti-la também. Ao mesmo tempo em que deixava uma trilha de beijos ao longo de seu pescoço, passei minha mão por sua calcinha, paralisando ao perceber o quão excitada ela estava.

\- Tão molhada.

Sua mão apertou ainda mais ao redor do meu _membro,_ intensificando o movimento de subida e descida enquanto eu deixava meu dedo percorrer toda a extensão de sua fenda úmida e quente. Por alguns instantes, nossos gemidos eram os únicos sons ouvidos no quarto.

Eu a penetrei com um dedo, seguido por outro, enquanto meu polegar trabalhava firme em seu clitóris; soube que ela estava perto antes mesmo que suas paredes se apertassem ao redor dos meus dedos. Sua respiração estava entrecortada, enquanto seus movimentos ficaram mais frenéticos em meu membro.

\- Por favor, Edward, não para.

\- Não pretendo parar. Goza pra mim, Bells! – disse enquanto investia uma vez mais com meus dedos ao mesmo tempo que beliscava seu clitóris.

E como se ela estivesse precisando só daquele incentivo eu a senti me apertar com mais força, jogando a cabeça para trás, mergulhando com tudo no prazer que eu, e somente eu, a estava proporcionando.

Continuei esfregando seu clitóris inchado e sensível enquanto ela tentava acalmar a respiração, se jogando novamente para a frente, deixando a cabeça cair sobre o meu ombro, mordendo-o de leve.

\- Como eu senti falta disso – ela disse, levantando a cabeça – vermelha, descabelada, mas ainda assim, linda para mim.

A encarei nos olhos enquanto tirava meus dedos de dentro dela e os trazia até minha boca, os chupando com toda vontade. Pude senti-la prendendo a respiração em meu colo, enquanto eu _saboreava_ meus dedos, seus olhos indo dos meus olhos para a minha boca, enquanto ela mordia fortemente os lábios.

Mal tirei os dedos da boca com um estalar de minha língua, e seus lábios avançaram para os meus, sedentos, me fazendo ofegar ao pensar que ela estava provando do próprio sabor em minha boca. O beijo era intenso. Bella mordiscava e sugava meu lábio inferior como se dependesse daquilo para viver. Nossas línguas se encontraram e se acariciavam, como que numa dança erótica em nossas bocas.

Permanecemos nos beijando até o ar ficar escasso e então ela se afastou. Mas a verdade é que eu ainda não estava pronto para tirar os meus lábios daquele corpo. Com cuidado, a inclinei novamente para trás, até ela estar completamente deitada novamente em minha cama e fui descendo por seu corpo, serpenteando beijos por seu pescoço, pelo vão dos seios, pela barriga, até chegar ao local que eu queria.

Sua calcinha estava encharcada e eu podia sentir o cheiro de sua excitação no ar. Mantive uma de minhas mãos acariciando sua cintura, enquanto com a outra puxei sua calcinha, a atirando para junto das outras roupas.

Bella soltou um gritinho agudo e apertou suas mãos em meus cabelos, ao mesmo tempo em que começava a me puxar para cima.

\- Edward, por favor, eu preciso de você logo.

\- Mas eu estou aqui, Bells.

Ela rolou os olhos, antes de apertar um pouco mais o agarre de sua mão em meu cabelo.

\- Por favor, Edward, eu preciso de você dentro de mim. Agora.

\- Tudo o que você quiser, amor. – disse sorrindo torto e lhe dando um selinho rápido, antes de pegar uma das camisinhas que ela tinha trazido e a desenrolar em meu pau.

Eu entrei devagar saboreando a sensação do corpo dela ao redor do meu membro e, mais uma vez, sentindo como se eu não quisesse estar em nenhum outro lugar do mundo. Aquela era a minha casa.

Nós dois gememos com a sensação e me mantive parado por alguns segundos, tentando me controlar. Bella mantinha os olhos fechados, como se presa em seus próprios pensamentos e quando os abriu, suas orbes castanhas pareciam ainda mais profundas. Ela ergueu o quadril, tentando criar alguma fricção e então, comecei meu movimento de vai e vem, lento, tentando ao máximo aproveitar e prolongar o momento.

\- Mais rápido Edward, por favor.

Ergui sua perna em um ângulo de noventa graus, trazendo seu quadril um pouco mais para cima enquanto me ajoelhava entre suas pernas, mudando o ângulo de minhas estocadas, me aprofundando mais dentro dela. Ela gemeu, suas mãos agarrando o lençol ao lado de sua cabeça, enquanto eu aumentava ainda mais meu ritmo.

Continuei estocando forte, num ritmo sincronizado até senti-la dar os primeiros sinais de que estava prestes a gozar novamente. Sua respiração estava cada vez mais curta, as mãos frenéticas, ora no lençol, ora em seus seios, se estimulando, me fazendo grunhir. Levei uma de minhas mãos até seu clitóris, o estimulando, ao mesmo tempo em que seguia investindo nela, cada vez mais forte. Gritando meu nome e se contorcendo violentamente sobre a cama, Bella se deixou tomar pelo seu segundo orgasmo naquela noite.

Eu poderia ficar vendo-a gozar pelo resto dos meus dias. Ela ficava linda assim, totalmente entregue ao seu prazer. Prazer este, proporcionado inteiramente por mim. E antes que ela pudesse se refazer totalmente, me deitei outra vez sobre ela, escorando em meus braços para não esmagá-la com meu peso, investindo com estocadas fortes e curtas.

Ela abraçou minha cintura com suas pernas, me dando mais espaço dentro de si, enquanto suas mãos entrelaçavam meu pescoço, trazendo meu rosto para junto do seu. Os gemidos e o barulho de carne com carne enchiam o ambiente e eu podia me sentir cada vez mais perto do fim, por mais que quisesse me segurar. Minhas estocadas foram ficando mais frenéticas à medida que meu orgasmo se aproximava e, prevendo isso, Bella correu a unha por toda a extensão da minha coluna, me levando diretamente ao ápice.

Mordi seu ombro, tentando me controlar enquanto seguia estocando, sentindo meu gozo sendo liberado. Permanecemos ali, nossas testas coladas, olhos fixos um no outro, sem dizer uma palavra enquanto tentávamos controlar nossas respirações e batimentos cardíacos.

Depois de alguns instantes, me retirei de dentro dela, sentindo imediatamente a falta do contato, e rolei para o lado, me levantando para descartar a camisinha no banheiro e logo voltando para me deitar ao lado dela, a puxando, de modo a ficarmos deitados; suas costas, firmes em meu peito, nossas pernas entrelaçadas até cairmos em um sono tranquilo.

Fui acordado algumas horas depois com beijos sendo espalhados pelo meu rosto e por mais que eu tenha tentado fingir que estava dormindo para aproveitar aquilo por mais tempo, eu sabia que o meu sorriso estava me entregando.

\- Definitivamente eu posso me acostumar a ser acordado assim todos os dias – disse abrindo os olhos, sentindo meu sorriso aumentar ao ver o amplo sorriso em seu rosto.

\- Eu posso pensar no seu caso – ela disse depositando um beijo em minha bochecha antes de se levantar pegando sua calcinha no chão e a vestindo antes de ir até o meu armário e voltar vestindo uma camisa minha que ia até o meio de suas coxas. – Mas agora eu preciso comer algo pois estou faminta.

\- Vamos te alimentar então e depois eu tenho algumas ideias – eu disse me levantando, vestindo minha boxer e calça e estendendo minha mão para ela.

\- E posso saber que ideias são essas?

\- Bem, alguém chegou na minha casa com quatro camisinhas e só usamos uma. Não podemos desperdiçar as outras três, certo? – disse piscando para ela, fazendo ela gargalhar, enquanto preparávamos panquecas para o nosso café da manhã tardio.

* * *

\- Você não me disse sobre o que é o seu livro – eu disse enquanto comíamos no balcão da cozinha, alguns minutos depois.

\- Sobre uma mulher que passou a vida sonhando em sair da cidade onde nasceu e cresceu até o dia em que ela descobre que a mãe tem poucos meses de vida e ela passa a ver a vida de outra forma e percebe que não importa onde ela esteja, o importante é viver intensamente e sem arrependimentos.

\- Hum... – eu disse sorrindo. – E tem um atendente de lanchonete lindo e gostoso nesse livro?

\- Sim, o Emmett faz parte da história – ela disse piscando.

\- Ouch . Essa doeu, Bells – eu disse arrancando uma gargalhada dela. – Mas falando sério, qual é o próximo passo?

\- Não sei. Eles me querem em Nova York daqui a 10 dias para uma reunião, assinatura do contrato, essas coisas – ela disse mordendo os lábios. – A conversa de hoje foi rápida. Ela ficou de me enviar algumas coisas e uma prévia do contrato por e-mail ao longo da semana.

\- Nova York? – perguntei sentindo meu coração acelerado.

Fomos interrompidos pela campainha. Fosse quem fosse parecia estar com pressa.

\- O que houve que todo mundo resolveu tocar aqui ho... Alice? – perguntei surpreso ao me deparar com minha irmã, Rose, Emmett e Anthony parados na minha porta. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Eu também senti saudades, irmão – ela disse me abraçando apertado.

\- Desculpa, eu só fiquei surpreso.

\- A ideia era essa – ela disse abrindo um sorriso. – Já que você não dá notícia eu vim te ver.

\- Será que a gente pode entrar? – Rose perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha – ou você está escondendo algo aí dentro.

\- Claro. Entrem – eu disse falando um pouco mais alto, tentando alertar a Bella na cozinha.

\- Por que vocês não sentam na sala? Eu estava terminando de arrumar umas coisas na cozinha, vocês querem alguma coisa? – perguntei fechando a porta e indo para onde eu tinha deixado Bella.

Cheguei na cozinha e a encontrei lavando a louça e arrumando as coisas. A abracei por trás, depositando um beijo no vão do seu pescoço, sentindo ela tremer em meu braço, me fazendo sorrir com os lábios colados em sua clavícula.

\- Deixa isso aí e vamos lá enfrentar a inquisição que nos espera na sala.

\- Edward, eu não posso aparecer na frente da sua irmã vestida assim – ela disse se virando, apontando para si mesma.

\- Bells, a Alice vai adorar você independente do que você estiver vestindo e se a minha opinião servir de alguma coisa, você tá sexy pra caralho vestindo a minha camisa – eu disse, recebendo um tapa no braço.

\- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen eu posso saber o que significa isso? – ouvi o grito de Alice vindo da sala me fazendo estremecer. Fosse o que fosse, para ela me chamar do meu nome completo não era bom.

Puxando Bella pela mão fui caminhando em direção a sala, onde todos se encontravam.

\- O que aconteceu Pixel, posso saber o motivo do escândalo? – perguntei ao chegar na sala, vendo Alice agachada perto do sofá, de costas para mim, Rose olhando de mim para Bella com uma sobrancelha levantada enquanto Emmett ria baixinho, apenas observando.

\- Você agora está usando linge... – Alice começou a perguntar enquanto se virava segurando um belo soutien de renda preta, parando de repente ao ver a morena ao meu lado.

Eu podia ver as bochechas de Bella assumindo uns 50 tons de vermelho, ao mesmo tempo em que ela quase arrancava minha mão de tão forte que a apertava. Alice continuava olhando de Bella para mim, seus olhos arregalados até que a risada de Emmett a tirou daquele torpor.

\- Ai meu Deus, me desculpa. Que vergonha – ela disse saindo de perto do sofá e se aproximando de nós. – Eu sou a Alice, irmã do Edward – ela disse abraçando a Bella, que pareceu ainda mais surpresa com o abraço do que ao ver minha irmã segurando seu soutien no meio da sala.

\- Alice, essa é a Bella. Bells, essa é a minha irmã, Alice.

\- Muito prazer, Bella disse – correspondendo ao abraço, ainda um pouco sem graça.

\- O prazer é todo meu, Bella. E você, seu idiota – ela disse me dando um tapa no braço – por que não nos avisou que tinha mais alguém aqui ou que essa não era uma boa hora? Poderia ter evitado toda essa cena.

\- Na verdade, você poderia ter evitado toda essa cena se não fosse esse serzinho intrometido que tem que se meter em todos os lugares mesmo quando não é chamada – eu disse olhando para ela como que desafiando ela a dizer alguma coisa.

\- Eu só estava com saudades do meu irmão – ela disse, seu lábio inferior começando a tremer.

\- Sem esse olhar de gato do Shrek pra cima de mim, Ali. Isso só funciona com a mamãe e com o Jasper – eu disse, fazendo Bella rir ao meu lado.

\- Vocês me dão licença? – Bella pediu nos interrompendo – eu vou subir para colocar uma roupa, para me sentir mais à vontade e já me junto novamente a vocês – ela disse depositando um beijo em minha bochecha antes de subir.

Eu estava acompanhando-a com os olhos quando Alice me cutucou.

\- Eu não disse, irmão? Igualzinho o meu sonho – ela disse acompanhando Bella com os olhos também. – Só falta um pequeno detalhe, mas esse eu trouxe em minha bolsa e tenho certeza que você poderá resolver em breve.

\- Que detalhe, Alice? – perguntei cansado de contrariar os sonhos de minha irmã.

\- Eu te conto mais tarde – ela disse piscando, indo se juntar a Rose e Emmett no sofá.

Horas mais tarde todos tinham ido embora e eu estava sentado no quarto de hóspedes conversando com Alice enquanto ela desfazia suas malas. Ela passara a última hora me contando como estavam as coisas em Nova York, sobre as coisas que Jasper contava sobre o escritório e a vontade que ele estava de sair e abrir algo próprio. Talvez uma sociedade entre nós dois. Eu não ia mentir e dizer que aquela ideia nunca tinha me passado pela cabeça. Jasper era bom no que fazia, nós dois já tínhamos um nome no mercado e funcionávamos bem trabalhando juntos. Por que não? Além disso, tudo levava a crer que logo logo seríamos mais do que amigos. Eu estava perdido nesses pensamentos quando Alice parou à minha frente, me estendendo uma caixinha azul de veludo que eu conhecia muito bem.

\- O que é isso? – perguntei erguendo os olhos para ela.

\- Você sabe muito bem o que é isso, Edward. Não se faça de sonso.

\- Sim, eu sei que é o anel da vovó Cullen, mas por que você está viajando com isso?

\- Porque, irmãozinho, no meu sonho a sua morena tinha esse belo anel no dedo – ela disse rolando os olhos como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, me fazendo arfar.

\- Alice, vai com calma – eu disse sentindo um nó na altura do estômago. – Agora que a Bella tá me aceitando de volta. Agora que ela parece estar confiando em mim de novo e você quer que eu peça em casamento?

\- Eu vi vocês dois juntos, Edward – ela disse segurando minhas mãos. – Eu vi vocês juntos em meus sonhos, mas eu vi vocês dois juntos hoje. Mais do que isso, eu vi você quando você voltou das suas últimas férias aqui em Forks antes de ir para a faculdade. Eu vi como você tinha um brilho diferente. E eu vi como esse brilho foi embora quando você casou com a Tanya. Vocês já perderam tanto tempo irmão. O mais importante é que vocês se amam. Isso até o Anthony é capaz de ver. Amanhã é dia dos namorados. Por que não criar uma memória diferente e feliz para vocês dois? – ela disse piscando para mim.

* * *

Passei a noite pensando nas palavras de Alice. Depois de mais de 20 anos convivendo com minha irmã eu já tinha aprendido a não duvidar de suas previsões, mas será que Bella confiava em mim novamente a este ponto? Por outro lado eu não podia continuar em Forks para sempre. Com a editora em Nova York e o lançamento do livro, talvez este fosse um bom momento para nós. Há sete anos, se as coisas não tivessem acontecido como aconteceram esse seria o caminho natural para nós, não seria? Eu podia me ver facilmente passando o resto da minha vida ao lado dela. Poderia me ver tendo filhos com ela, então por que esperar? Mas será que ela se sentia da mesma forma? Será que ela estava pronta para dar esse passo? O que eu faria se ela recusasse meu pedido?

Assim que o dia amanheceu eu mandei uma mensagem para Bella perguntando se ela aceitava jantar comigo na lanchonete e liguei para Emmett contando meu plano. Se eu fosse fazer isso eu precisaria da ajuda dele. Passei o dia andando pela casa, me sentindo uma pilha de nervos, sendo acompanhado pelo olhar de Alice e de vez em quando eu podia ouvir o risinho dela.

\- Não sei porque você está tão nervoso. Ela vai aceitar, Edward. Eu já vi isso – ela disse se sentando ao meu lado no sofá enquanto eu pulava de um canal para outro, sem conseguir me concentrar. – Inclusive eu tenho mais um presente para você.

\- O que é? – perguntei desistindo da TV e olhando para ela que apenas me estendeu um envelope.

\- Você está comprando a minha casa? – perguntei depois de ler o contrato que ela havia me estendido – E eu vou morar onde, se mal lhe pergunte?

\- Lembra aquela casa que você adorava no mesmo bairro do Jazz? – ela perguntou sorrindo. – Eu fiz uma oferta para o proprietário e ele aceitou. Com o dinheiro da venda da sua casa você comprou aquela casa e ainda sobrou um pouco que eu usei para reformar algumas coisas e trocar os móveis.

\- Mas Alice – eu disse respirando fundo – eu não preciso de uma casa nova.

\- Claro que precisa, irmãozinho. Ou você acha que a Bella vai querer morar na casa onde você morou com sua ex mulher? – ela perguntou me encarando como se desfrutasse de uma piada que só ela conhecesse. – Espere até você ver a biblioteca e a sala de música. Vocês vão adorar – ela disse piscando para mim. – Agora vá se arrumar. Já deixei sua roupa em cima da sua cama.

Às 19h em ponto eu estacionei meu carro em frente à casa de Bella, vestindo uma calça preta, uma blusa também preta e um paletó, onde uma certa caixinha de veludo repousava. Alice queria que eu colocasse uma gravata, mas eu preferi sem. Assim que eu toquei a campainha Bella abriu a porta e ela estava deslumbrante com um vestido azul de manga comprida indo até a altura do joelho, meia calça grossa, bota e uma jaqueta.

\- Oi – eu disse dando um leve selinho em seus lábios, sentindo o gostinho de frutas do que quer que ela tivesse passado nos lábios. – São para você – eu falei ao estender o buquê de rosas vermelhas.

\- Obrigada, elas são lindas – ela disse entrando rapidamente para colocar as flores em um vaso, antes de voltar e trancar a porta.

\- Eu já disse que não usaria a palavra linda tendo você no mesmo ambiente, Bells. Ainda mais quando você está assim, com esse tom de vermelho em suas bochechas – eu disse acariciando o local que tinha assumido um leve tom de vermelho com o elogio. Eu nunca ia me cansar daquilo. – Pronta para ir? – perguntei estendendo minha mão para ela.

Caminhamos de mãos dadas até meu carro e fizemos o trajeto até a lanchonete conversando sobre Alice e meu relacionamento com minha irmã e meus pais. Apesar de Alice ser irritante em muitos momentos, o fato dela ter gostado e aceitado Bella me deixava imensamente feliz e orgulhoso e eu tinha certeza que ela teria o mesmo efeito em meus pais e eu mal podia esperar para apresentar ela a eles.

Estávamos quase chegando à lanchonete quando o toque de Emmett em meu celular começou a tocar, desligando logo em seguida. Aquele era o nosso sinal. Estava tudo pronto. Estacionei em frente ao local, abrindo a porta para ela e segurando sua mão na minha.

\- Bells, você confia em mim? – perguntei um pouco antes de alcançarmos a porta da lanchonete e ela poder ver a placa de "fechados", meu coração disparado dentro do peito.

Seus olhos percorreram todo o meu rosto por alguns segundos antes dela soltar o ar e apenas acenar com a cabeça. Aquele aceno era tudo o que eu precisava para sentir meu coração mais leve novamente.

\- Eu preciso que você coloque isso, então – disse estendendo a venda para ela.

\- O que você está aprontando? – ela perguntou me olhando desconfiada.

\- Apenas uma pequena surpresa – eu disse colocando a venda em seus olhos e me certificando de que ela não estava enxergando nada.

Ao abrir a porta eu a puxei para dentro, trancando novamente a porta, enquanto usava meu celular para iluminar o caminho até a mesa arrumada no centro do salão. A coloquei sentada na cadeira enquanto acendia a vela que estava sobre a mesa. Todo o salão estava enfeitado com balões em formato de coração e pétalas de rosa estavam espalhadas pelo chão. Abri o vinho, enchendo nossas taças, peguei a caixinha azul em meu bolso e me coloquei de joelhos à sua frente.

\- Pode tirar a venda, Bells – eu disse, depois de respirar fundo duas vezes, tentando me acalmar.

Ela pareceu sobressaltada ao tirar a venda e ver a lanchonete vazia e escura, iluminada apenas pela vela em nossa mesa. Quando seu olhar se acostumou com a semiescuridão, pude ver ela olhando cada detalhe até seu olhar cair em mim, ajoelhado à sua frente, segurando o anel da minha avó em minha mão. Imediatamente ela levou uma mão à boca enquanto eu podia ver as lágrimas enchendo seus olhos.

\- Bells, há anos atrás nessa mesma lanchonete eu conheci uma morena que precisou de poucas palavras para virar a minha vida de pernas para o ar. Tudo aquilo que meu pai falava sobre amor à primeira vista, sobre saber ao conhecer a pessoa certa eu senti aqui, nessa lanchonete com você – disse sorrindo para ela. – Mas a vida aconteceu e a gente passou sete anos afastado. Mas se eu for sincero comigo mesmo, eu não deixei de te amar nem um dia desses sete anos, Bells. Foi preciso uma carta e um sonho premonitório para me trazerem de volta a você e eu perceber que apesar dos anos nada tinha mudado entre a gente. Nós dois ainda éramos nós dois apesar de todo o sofrimento passado. – Eu podia ver as lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto ao mesmo tempo em que eu mesmo já tinha desistido de lutar contra as minhas. – Há sete anos eu te pedi para ir para Nova York comigo e você não podia ir. Agora você tem uma editora nesta mesma Nova York e talvez eu esteja convivendo muito com a Alice, mas eu acho que a vida talvez tenha decidido dar uma nova chance pra gente e eu não quero esperar mais.

Respirando fundo e pegando sua mão na minha eu me vi fazendo a pergunta que nunca achei que teria a chance de fazer para ela.

\- Isabella Marie Swan eu te amo mais do que tudo nesse mundo e se você me der a honra de me casar com você eu vou fazer de te provar isso minha meta de vida. Você aceita casar comigo, Bells?

\- Claro que eu aceito – ela disse se jogando sobre mim, fazendo com que eu perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse no chão, com ela distribuindo beijos por todo o meu rosto.

\- Tio Ed e tia Bella são amigos de novo? – eu ouvi uma voz infantil vinda da escuridão perguntando de repente, fazendo os lábios de Bella congelarem sobre os meus.

\- Na verdade, eu acho que eles são mais do que amigos agora, meu amor – Rose respondeu rindo.

\- Vocês dois se comportem, nada de sexo na minha lanchonete – Emmett disse rindo, me fazendo rosnar baixo.

\- Que é _secso_ – Anthony perguntou, fazendo eu e Bella rirmos baixinho.

\- Explica agora, explica – eu ouvi Rosalie falar, ao mesmo tempo em que um som de tapa era ouvido.

\- Ai ursinha, isso dói.

Eu me sentei, colocando Bella sentada no meu colo, ainda rindo de Emmett e Rose quando percebi uma figura parada ao nosso lado.

\- Posso ver o anel, Bella? – ela perguntou e pelo tom de voz eu sabia o quanto ela estava emocionada.

Bella estendeu a mão para Alice, a lateral do seu corpo encostada em meu peito, enquanto minha irmã examinava sua mão.

\- Ficou lindo em você. Exatamente como eu tinha visto – Alice disse nos puxando para um abraço. – Espero que você tenha aprendido a nunca mais duvidar de mim, Edward. Quando eu digo que sei é porque eu sei – ela disse piscando para mim. – Eu ficarei com Emmett e Rose essa noite e amanhã de manhã volto para Nova York. A gente se vê por lá em alguns dias – ela disse se afastando de nós. Mas antes de alcançar a porta ela se virou novamente. – E Bella, bem-vinda à família, finalmente.

Na manhã seguinte, ao acordar com Bella em meus braços eu soube que podia ter demorado, mas meu mundo tinha finalmente voltado à sua órbita. Eu estava em casa novamente. E, dessa vez, para ficar.

**FIM**

* * *

**Olha eu aqui de novo. Espero que não queiram me matar. Apesar de todo o drama eu dei um final feliz, então... Eu sempre quis escrever uma fic com essa música. A ideia inicial, há anos atrás era simplesmente Bella escrevendo para o Edward, relembrando o relacionamento e eles não tendo ficado junto. Mas apesar de tudo eu sou romântica e não podia não fazer os dois terminarem juntos, ainda mais em uma fic para o Valentine's Day, né? Então é isso. Espero que apesar do tamanho vocês tenham gostado. E por favor, se alguém tiver chegado até aqui, deixem reviews. Vocês não imaginam como reviews deixam as autoras felizes. Quem sabe isso não me anima até a mostrar um pouquinho do futuro desses dois? Quem sabe? Beijos**


End file.
